Chasing After You
by pumkin.pies
Summary: [CH 9 IS UP!] Cerita ini tentang Kim Jongin yang setengah mati mengejar-ngejar Do Kyungsoo, sang gadis pujaan yang sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Akankah usahanya berhasil? Atau justru ada pria lain yang juga bersaing dengannya? Well, kita lihat saja nanti. GS! Kaisoo, Chenmin, Sulay, Baekyeol, Hunhan, Taoris. Happy reading
1. Prolog

Chasing After You

CAST : EXO MEMBER

Pairings : Kaisoo, Krishan, Taohun, Baekyeol, Sulay, Chenmin

Copyright © 2014 ladywufan

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Genre : High School!AU, Romance, Fluff

**Desclaimer : ****I own nothing but plot****. **

Cerita ini tentang Kim Jongin yang setengah mati mengejar-ngejar Do Kyungsoo, sang gadis pujaan yang tidak tertarik padanya. Akankah usahanya berhasil? Well, kita lihat saja nanti.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Dua kata yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin pingsan karena tidak ada badai atau hujan tiba-tiba meluncur dari bibir Kim Jongin. Satu dari lima pria paling populer di penjuru Jeongsuk High, yang sudah menjadi teman sekelasnya selama tiga bulan belakangan, yang sebelumnya belum pernah bicara dengannya sepatah katapun. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagian mana dari dirinya yang menarik seorang Kim Jongin. Dia tidak seimut Minseok si juara umum, tidak sepintar Yixing si penasihat OSIS, tidak seatletis Zitao si atlet sekolah, dan tidak secantik Baekhyun si penyanyi bersuara emas. Kyungsoo hanyalah Kyungsoo. Gadis biasa yang tidak punya teman, yang tidak cantik, yang tidak populer. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak menyukai Jongin, for god's sake!

Tunggu, apa ini semacam taruhan antar anak orang kaya? Kau tahu kan, yang biasanya menjadi tema drama televisi. Mungkinkah? Apapun itu, Kyungsoo tidak peduli.

"Pergi sana." Usir Kyungsoo. Beruntung mereka tinggal berdua di kelas. Kalau tidak, Kyungsoo pasti sudah dicincang oleh fans-fans Jongin karena sudah berani berkata seperti itu ke pangeran mereka. Bicara soal Jongin, ekspresinya sekarang benar-benar priceless. Rahangnya seolah jatuh ke lantai, matanya melebar, dan wajahnya sangat merah.

"Apa? Soo, aku bahkan belum pernah ditolak oleh gadis yang lebih cantik darimu-" Jongin berusaha berargumen tetapi, uh oh, sepertinya ia salah bicara. Karena wajah Kyungsoo sudah berubah dari putih susu menjadi merah padam sekarang.

"Kalau begitu cari gadis lain yang lebih cantik dariku sana! Yang jelas-jelas akan menerimamu!" Kyungsoo bergegas berdiri dari kursinya, "berargumen denganmu membuatku lapar. Aku mau ke kafetaria sekarang. Sampai jumpa!" dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Jongin masih terdiam untuk beberapa detik sampai akhirnya ia sadar dan ikut berlari keluar kelas. Ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo beberapa meter didepannya, Jongin segera berteriak,

"KYUNGSOO! KITA BELUM SELESAI, TAHU. SINI DULU! HEI KYUNGSOO! KYUNGSOO, KESINI KAU!" Alih-alih menoleh, Kyungsoo malah mempercepat jalannya. Jongin masih terdiam didepan kelas. Bukankah seharusnya ia mengejar Kyungsoo?

Jongin sekarang berlari mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Gadis itu kemana sih?

Ah, kafetaria.

Begitu Kyungsoo memasuki kafetaria, gadis itu langsung melepas Jas seragamnya dan menggerai rambut cokelat panjangnya yang sebelumnya ia ikat dan berdoa supaya Jongin tidak mengenalinya. Kyungsoo hanya ingin makan tanpa diganggu, demi tuhan. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat memesan samgyetang dan teh manis hangat kemudian duduk manis ditempat kosong.

Tidak beberapa lama setelah Kyungsoo duduk, Jongin memasuki kafetaria. Para siswi serentak menoleh kearah Jongin yang tidak memperdulikan mereka dan langsung mencapai tempat duduk Kyungsoo dan duduk didepannya. Smooth, Jongin.

"Hai. Kita belum selesai bicara, lho." Ujar Jongin sambil memasang senyum termanisnya. Mengabaikan bisikan para gadis disekeliling mereka.

"Hai. Bukannya kita sudah bicara saat dikelas tadi?" Kyungsoo yang taktik persembunyiannya gagal mencoba menyuap samgyetang dengan tenang. Enak.

"Aku tadi ingin memintamu menjadi pacarku, kau tahu? Tapi kau malah pergi." Ujar Jongin sambil cemberut.

"Well, jelas sekali caramu salah. Kalau kau ingin meminta seseorang menjadi pacarmu, jangan pernah bandingkan ia dengan gadis lain." Ujar Kyungsoo setelah meneguk teh.

"Aku tidak tahu, biasanya para gadis akan langsung menerimaku kalau aku meminta mereka menjadi pacarku." Rengek Jongin. Uh, kemana perginya harga dirimu yang biasanya kau junjung tinggi, Kim Jongin?

"Oh, shush. Aren't you a cocky brat. Cari gadis lain sana. Aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah suka padamu, astaga. Akuilah, kau juga tidak suka padaku, kan? Kutebak pasti ini semacam taruhan antara kau dan teman-temanmu. Mau samgyetang?" Kyungsoo membalas dengan santai sambil menyodorkan mangkuk samgyetang miliknya yang diambil Jongin dengan senang. Enak. Jongin tidak sadar betapa laparnya ia sampai ia makan samgyetang milik Kyungsoo

"Hei hei hei, pesan sesuatu sana. Jangan habiskan samgyetangku!" Kyungsoo panik melihat Jongin yang tampak enggan untuk melepas mangkuk samgyetangnya.

Jongin hanya menghembuskan napas. "Baik, tetapi aku akan kembali kesini. Dan jangan berani kabur!" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan memutar bola matanya malas.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Jongin kembali dengan seporsi samgyetang dan teh hangat. Mereka duduk dalam diam selama beberapa saat sampai Jongin membuka mulut. "Hei, Kyung. Aku tidak bohong. Aku benar-benar suka padamu. Ini bukan taruhan atau semacamnya. Percayalah. Aku benar-benar ingin kau menjadi pacarku."

Kyungsoo terdiam selama beberapa saat. _Jadi anak ini serius?_ "Entahlah, Jongin. Aku tidak yakin kalau aku..."

"Yeah, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, jadi temanku saja, ya? Please. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau menjadi pacarku. Tetapi paling tidak jadilah temanku, ya, Kyungsoo? And i demand you to give me your phone number!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang berbentuk hati dan mengangguk, membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum senang. Karena Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbohong kalau mengetahui ada orang yang ingin menjadi temannya benar-benar membuatnya senang.

_Mungkin akan memakan waktu cukup lama, tapi aku bersumpah untuk membuat kau menyukaiku, Kyungsoo. Tunggu saja._

To Be Continued

* * *

**A/N**: HIIIII. Aku datang lagi dan membawa fanfic baru!^^ Entah karena apa belakangan ini aku makin ngeship Kaisoo padahal masalah ekso aja udah ga apdet sama sekali. Huftt. Intinya aku tiba-tiba pengen nulis ini dan... ini dia hasilnya xD. Semoga suka ya! Now will you kindly give this amateur author your honest opinion in the review box? pretty please with cherries on top? ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Chasing After You

CAST : EXO MEMBER

Pairings : Kaisoo, Krishan, Taohun, Baekyeol, Sulay, Chenmin

Copyright © 2014 ladywufan

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Genre : High School!AU, Romance, Fluff

**Desclaimer : ****I own nothing but plot****.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"KYUNGSOO, KE SEKOLAH BERSAMAKU YUK!"

Kyungsoo yang sedang meletakkan piring bekas sarapannya di wastafel tersentak. Untung saja piringnya tidak jatuh dan pecah. Kyungsoo tahu betul siapa pemilik suara menggelegar yang barusan meneriakkan namanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu sebentar...

.

.

.

.

Darimana Jongin tahu alamat rumahnya?

Kyungsoo segera bergegas keluar rumah. Dia bahkan baru mengenakan kemeja putih dan roknya, demi tuhan. Begitu ia sampai didepan, terlihat seorang Kim Jongin yang sedang bersandar di motor besarnya.

"Hai, Kyung. Karena kau sekarang temanku, ayo kita kesekolah bersama. Dan cepat pakai seragammu, astaga." Kata Jongin sambil melihat ke jam tangannya. Padahal masih ada 30 menit sebelum bel masuk. Dasar aneh.

"Bel masuk masih lama, Jongin. Dan dari mana kau tahu alamat rumahku?" Kyungsoo membuka gerbang depan kemudian meletakkan tangannya di pinggul.

"Because i'm simply amazing." Kata Jongin dengan senyum miring, "Hei, Kyung, kau tidak mau mempersilahkan temanmu ini masuk?"

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya dan memberi Jongin gestur untuk mengikutinya kedalam rumah. Rumah Kyungsoo cukup besar, halamannya luas dengan berbagai pohon rindang, diujung bahkan terlihat sebuah gazebo diatas kolam ikan. Dan Jongin sempat melihat sekilas ayunan sebelum ia memasuki rumah Kyungsoo yang bernuansa kayu. "Kyung, kau sendirian? Kau anak tunggal, kan? Orang tuamu mana?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab, "Iya, aku anak tunggal. Orang tuaku meninggal 6 bulan yang lalu."

6 bulan yang lalu? Itu berarti saat mereka masih junior... Bagaimana mungkin Jongin tidak tahu tentang hal ini? Jongin benar-benar merasa tidak enak sekarang. "Maaf."

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku sudah tidak terlalu sedih lagi, life must go on, you know?" Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan lembut, Jongin ingin menimpali tetapi Kyungsoo sudah mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Oh ya, mau sarapan? Waktu kita masih lama. Kalau naik motormu paling hanya memakan waktu 10 menit untuk kesekolah."

"Aku sudah sarapan kok, tapi terima kasih." Kata Jongin sambil meminum susu dari gelas Kyungsoo.

"Aku mau pakai rompi, dasi, dan jas lalu mengambil tas. Kau… errr, nonton tv atau berkelilinglah sesukamu." Kyungsoo segera berlari kearah tangga dan menghilang beberapa detik setelahnya. Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu dan duduk di sofa depan tv. Menonton pororo dengan episode yang sudah pernah ia tonton sebelumnya sambil menghabiskan susu dari gelas Kyungsoo yang tadi ia ambil. Rumah Kyungsoo benar-benar nyaman, homey, cozy, dan sofa ini benar-benar empuk. Jongin hampir tertidur di sofa sampai Kyungsoo membangunkannya.

"Jongin, ayo kita berangkat."

"Apa? Jam berapa sekarang?" Jongin segera bangkit dari sofa. "Jam 7.45 ayo kesekolah." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Tunggulah di motor, aku mau mengunci rumah." Jongin mengangguk dan menyalakan motornya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Kyungsoo datang menghampiri. Jongin menyodorkannya helm yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Dan mereka akhirnya berangkat kesekolah.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kelaparan. Dan Jongin sepertinya masih fokus dengan misinya Memperkenalkan-Kyungsoo-Kepada-Teman-Temanku untuk sadar. Mereka memang sedang di kantin, tetapi lima pria ini tampaknya tidak benar-benar lapar. Dan mereka sibuk membombardir Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol. Sungguh, situasinya benar-benar mirip pria (Kyungsoo) yang datang kerumah kekasihnya (Jongin) dan diinterogasi oleh kakak-kakak perempuannya yang cerewet (teman-teman Jongin).

Ternyata mereka tidak seburuk dan tidak semenyebalkan yang ia sering dengar dari anak-anak. Anak yang bernama Kim Jongdae mungkin agak usil, tetapi dia nyatanya yang paling ramah. Pria berambut blonde dengan tampang garang dan maskulin yang ehm sebenarnya _pernah _Kyungsoo sukai saat gadis itu masih junior bernama Kris ternyata sama sekali tidak sedingin kelihatannya. Sebaliknya, ketika dia sudah mulai nyaman dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo, ia tidak ragu untuk melemparkan lelucon yang absurd. Park Chanyeol, pria tampan dan lucu yang juga sekelas dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin ternyata cukup asik diajak mengobrol. Dan yang terakhir Oh Sehun, anak berwajah dingin nan datar yang sebenarnya manja. Ketika perut Kyungsoo sudah melilit karena kelaparan, Sehun tiba-tiba berteriak lapar dan Kyungsoo sangat berterimakasih pada bocah itu. Jongin, yang ingin terlihat baik didepan Kyungsoo, buru-buru berdiri dan menawarkan untuk mengambilkan makanan mereka.

"Kyung, mau samgyetang?" Tawar Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menambahkan, "dan teh manis panas, Jongin. Terima kasih."

Setelah Jongin pergi dengan pesanan lima orang, Kyungsoo kembali dibombardir oleh empat pria ini

"Kenapa kau mau jadi temannya Jongin?" Ini Jongdae

"Kau tidak takut Jongin mengotori pikiranmu? Dia kan cabul." Yang ini Chanyeol

"Kalau Jongin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh laporkan pada kami, ya. Anak itu memiliki hormon yang tidak stabil." Dan yang ini Kris.

"Hey, Kyungsoo, ayo bertukar nomor telepon!"Ini kata Sehun.

Kyungsoo tertawa renyah dan berusaha menjawab pertanyaan mereka yang setidaknya lebih waras dari yang sebelumnya. "Aku mau jadi temannya Jongin karena aku tidak punya teman? Kurang lebih begitu. Oh well, Jongin memang cabul dan kurasa satu sekolah mengetahui hal itu. Tapi aku janji akan lapor pada kalian kalau dia berbuat yang aneh-aneh terhadapku."

Kyungsoo akhirnya bukan bertukar nomor telepon dengan Sehun saja. Tetapi dengan tiga pria lainnya. Dan kenyataan ini rupanya membuat Jongin tidak terlalu senang.

"KENAPA KAU SANGAT RAMAH PADA MEREKA PADAHAL WAKTU PERTAMA BERTEMU DENGANKU KAU JUDES SEKALI. TIDAK ADIL." Anak itu merengek dengan volume yang keras dan membuat seisi kantin menoleh. Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Kyungsoo hanya untuk dipukul lengannya oleh gadis itu.

"Jangan berisik. Kenapa ya? Karena mereka tidak tampak mencurigakan sepertimu. Mana samgyetangku?" Ucapan Kyungsoo ternyata membuat Jongdae dan Sehun terpingkal-pingkal.

"Tuhkan! Wajahmu mencurigakan, katanya. HAHAHAHA" Jongdae memegangi perutnya yang tampaknya kram karena tertawa. "Pasti karena wajahnya yang mesum HAHAHA" Tambah Sehun. Jongin melempari mereka dengan sumpit.

Chanyeol hanya nyengir dengan cengiran khasnya yang memamerkan gigi dan berkata, "Karena kita jelas lebih tampan darimu, Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo?"

"Err... ya?"

"Mulai sekarang, temanmu bukan hanya Jongin, tapi kita berlima. Kami adalah paket yang tidak terpisahkan. Berteman dengan Jongin berarti berteman dengan kami juga, mengerti?" Chanyeol yang duduk disamping Kyungsoo merangkul pundak gadis itu. Jongin (lagi-lagi) memukuli tangan si jangkung dengan sumpit bambu.

"Dan mulai sekarang kau akan duduk dengan kami saat makan siang. Oke?" Kali ini Kris yang berbicara.

Kalau kemarin Kyungsoo merasa senang, hari ini dia lebih senang lagi,karena ia sekarang mendapatkan hampir setengah lusin teman yang baik, asik, dan jelas-jelas mau melindunginya. Jadi dia tersenyum manis kearah teman-teman barunya dan melanjutkan makan samgyetang.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu Kyungsoo bergaul dengan Jongin dan teman-temannya dan hal itu tentu saja membuat mereka semakin dekat. Jongin bahkan tidak pernah absen mengantar-jemput Kyungsoo setiap harinya. Tetapi mereka tidak selalu langsung pulang kerumah, terkadang mereka bermain entah kemana dulu sampai sore. Seperti hari ini contohnya. Saat bel pulang berbunyi, Jongin justru mengajaknya pergi alih-alih pulang kerumah.

"Soo, hari ini kita akan berkumpul dirumah Kris hyung. Kau ikut, kan?" Tanya Jongin saat ia dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan kelas. Kyungsoo yakin kalau ia menolak ia pasti tetap akan dipaksa ikut oleh bocah ingusan ini jadi Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Good. Naik motor denganku, ya?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, lagi. Ia menaiki motor dengan Jongin sementara Sehun naik mobil dengan Kris, dan Jongdae dengan Chanyeol.

Rumah Kris ternyata besar sekali. Well, sebenarnya sudah bisa ditebak karena tidak ada anak dengan kondisi finansial yang biasa-biasa saja disekolah mereka, tetapi rumah Kris benar-benar besar. Dan mewah. Mereka langsung naik ke lantai atas dan menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya basecamp mereka.

"Hei, aku boleh tanya, tidak?" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil duduk di salah satu sofa empuk.

"Anything, Soo." Sahut Kris dari seberang ruangan.

"Kenapa kalian tidak masuk sekolah swasta mahal saja alih-alih Jeongsuk High?"

"Jeongsuk high is one of them, Soo." Kali ini Chanyeol yang angkat bicara. Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat membuka mulut, Kris sudah melanjutkan. "Kau pasti berpikir kenapa kami tidak masuk ke sekolah seperti Jeguk atau Hoowon saja? Well, a big no. Dibayar pun kami tidak mau masuk ke sekolah yang dipenuhi oleh anak orang kaya tolol yang bahkan tidak tahu enam kali dua samadengan duabelas. Terima kasih." Jawab Kris sambil tertawa renyah.

Jeongsuk High adalah sekolah mahal –walaupun tidak semahal Jeguk dan Hoowon– yang berstandar tinggi dan hanya menyaring murid berotak cerdas dari keluarga kaya. Anak cerdas dari keluarga biasa tidak bisa sekolah disana karena mereka bisa pingsan melihat total biaya yang dituntut sekolah selama sebulan. Ditambah lagi Jeongsuk jarang sekali memberikan beasiswa. Tidak seperti Jeguk dan Hoowon yang sering memberikan beasiswa untuk murid yang ujung-ujungnya hanya akan dijadikan bahan olokan.

"Omong-omong, Kyung, apa usaha orang tuamu?" Jongdae bertanya sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Kyungsoo.

"Restoran. Kau tahu Byunghwan Group?" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menoleh kearah Jongdae.

"Jadi kau pewaris Byunghwan Group? Salah satu restoranmu itu tempat langganan kita, lho, Horned Cow Steak n' Grill di Apgujeong? Kami biasa berkumpul disitu." Sahut Sehun dari seberang ruangan sambil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari video game yang sedang ia mainkan dengan Kris.

"Oh ya? Mulai besok datanglah bersamaku. Kita makan gratis." Tawar Kyungsoo. Dia bisa saja terus-terusan memberi mereka voucher gratis seumur hidup. Karena Byunghwan group sudah berkembang diseluruh Korea Selatan dengan omset yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan uang-uang tersebut. Ditambah perusahaan mendiang ayahnya dipegang oleh tangan-tangan terpercaya sementara ini sampai Kyungsoo menyelesaikan studinya dan mengambil alih perusahaan. Jadi mentraktir mereka 24/7 bukanlah masalah. Dan kelima pria itu langsung berteriak senang karena makanan gratis selalu bisa membuat kau dan perutmu bahagia, bukan?

"HYUNG KAU CURANG. AKU TIDAK TERIMA. BERITAHU AKU BAGAIMANA KAU MELAKUKANNYA. WU YIFAN GET YOUR ASS BACK RIGHT HERE OR I WILL FREAKIN END YOU, WU YIFAN!" Sehun berteriak teriak begitu tulisan _You Lose_ dengan warna merah menyala terpampang di layar video gamenya.

"OH SEHUN WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, I'M YOUR HYUNG! AND NOPE. NOT TELLING."

"Mereka berisik sekali. Astaga." Ujar Jongin sambil mengunyah berondong jagung dan melanjutkan tontonannya di TV besar di ruang rekreasi Kris. Bersandar di bantal dengan kepala dekat sekali dengan paha Kyungsoo yang untungnya tidak memakai rok yang kelewat pendek. Kyungsoo yang sedang menonton dengan Jongin secara tidak sadar memainkan surai hitam-kecokelatan Jongin. Membuat sang empunya tersenyum miring. Sementara Jongdae dan Chanyeol bertukar pandang melihat pemandangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : **Haiii! Aku bawa chapter 1nya nih karena yang kemaren itu sebenernya masuk kategori prolog tapi akunya lupa nulis xD tapi yasudahlah. Makasih bangettt buat yang udah review, follow, dan favorite demi cintanya Jongin ke Kyungsoo aku seneng banget! review kalian tuh bikin senyam-senyum dan bikin aku semangat ngelanjutin. Eh ya, aku mau tanya, menurut kalian, side pairingnya mendingan Krishan &amp; Taohun atau Hunhan &amp; Taoris? soalnya kata temenku mendingan Hunhan sama Taoris karena Krishan Taohun itu crackpair... jadi gimana? Kasih tau aku pendapat kalian di kolom review ya^^


	3. Chapter 2

Chasing After You

CAST : EXO MEMBER

Pairings : Kaisoo, Krishan, Taohun, Baekyeol, Sulay, Chenmin

Copyright © 2014 ladywufan

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Genre : High School!AU, Romance, Fluff

**Desclaimer : ****I own nothing but plot****. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter 2_

.

.

Jung seonsaengnim memang cantik, tetapi Jongin benar-benar tidak suka mata pelajaran yang guru cantiknya ini ajarkan, Kimia.

Jongin tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan Fisika, Biologi, atau Matematika. Dia bahkan pernah mengikuti olimpiade Fisika nasional dan menjadi juara tiga, for crying out loud! Tetapi selama apapun Jongin memelototi buku paket Kimianya, selama apapun ia duduk dikelas Jung seonsaengnim sampai telinga dan bokongnya panas, dan siapapun guru privat Kimianya, materi-materi itu seakan menolak masuk ke otak Jongin.

Bukannya Jongin juga sudi otaknya dipenuhi dengan Kimia. Tch.

Saat Jongin sedang sibuk memaki-maki para penemu yang memutuskan bahwa atom-atom patut dipelajari dengan suara pelan, tiba-tiba terasa ada yang menyikut rusuknya. Uh, Park Chanyeol. Jongin sedang khidmat, kau tahu?

"You're zoning out. Again. Aku tahu kau tidak suka Kimia, tetapi cobalah untuk memperhatikan, demi tuhan." Kata temannya yang bertelinga caplang itu.

"Kau pikir aku tidak berusaha? Aku sudah privat dimana-mana. Dari guru pria sampai guru wanita yang paling seksi, tidak ada yang bisa membuatku mengerti! Perusahaan ayahku bukan perusahaan obat, astaga. Aku tidak butuh Kimia." Jongin merengek putus asa sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Kyungsoo pandai Kimia, kau tahu?" Ujar Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh arti. Jongin menoleh pelan. Jelas, semua temannya tahu tujuan Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo bukan sekedar untuk menjadi temannya. Jongin sudah menceritakan pada mereka ketertarikannya dengan gadis pendiam itu jauh-jauh hari sebelum ia menyatakan cintanya pada Kyungsoo di hari yang sakral itu (walaupun berujung dengan penolakan telak dari Kyungsoo dan digantikan oleh janji pertemanan). Perlahan tapi pasti, sebuah senyum miring terukir diwajahnya.

Ketika bel pertanda berakhirnya sekolah berbunyi, Jongin segera menghadang Kyungsoo ditempat duduknya tepat setelah ia memastikan kalau Suzy –teman sebangku Kyungsoo– sudah keluar kelas. "Kyungsoo, ayo pulang bersama."

Kyungsoo mendongak dan terdiam sebentar. "Uh, sepertinya kali ini aku pulang sendiri saja, aku ada urusan. Tapi aku berjanji hari Senin depan aku akan pulang denganmu."

Jongin menyipitkan matanya kearah Kyungsoo, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan, Jongin." Dari nada bicaranya, jelas sekali kalau Kyungsoo tidak ada niat untuk menjelaskan 'urusannya'.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tetap akan menjemputmu seperti biasa dan mengantarkan pulang besok, mengerti?" kata Jongin perlahan seperti sedang berbicara dengan anak kecil. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Berteman dengan Jongin belakangan ini membuatnya menyadari kalau bocah itu ternyata tukang perintah. Tetapi dia toh menurut juga,"Dah, sampai ketemu besok!"

.

.

{o}

.

.

Kyungsoo memang sedang ada urusan.

Dia benar-benar merindukan kedua orang tuanya, jadi disinilah Kyungsoo. Duduk diantara makam ibu dan ayahnya. Berdoa dengan khidmat sambil berjuang menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. "Umma, Appa, aku kangen."

"Bagaimana disana? Aku baik-baik saja disini. Aku sedang berpikir untuk menjalankan tugasku sebagai penerus di perusahaan Appa. Aku mungkin akan mulai sebagai pelayan sampai aku sudah benar-benar menyelesaikan kuliah bisnisku nanti. Lagipula, sudah saatnya aku ikut membantu. Aku sudah cukup besar, kok. Sekalian untuk menambah kesibukan karena belakangan ini aku tidak ada kerjaan. Paling hanya membereskan rumah, padahal rumah tidak pernah benar-benar kotor. Ohiya, Kyungsoo sudah punya teman, Umma. Namanya Jongin, ada juga empat anak lainnya, Kris, Chanyeol, Jongdae, dan Sehun. Mereka anak baik. Kyungsoo senang memiliki teman seperti mereka. Kapan-kapan akan Kyungsoo perkenalkan dengan Umma dan Appa, ne?" Kyungsoo melihat jam tangannya, masih belum terlalu sore. Mungkin ia akan duduk disini beberapa jam lagi untuk mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya lalu pulang.

.

.

{o}

.

.

Langit sudah berwarna jingga saat Kyungsoo memasuki blok rumahnya, dari kejauhan, gadis berbadan kecil mungil itu melihat seseorang sedang bersandar di motor tepat didepan rumahnya. Posturnya mirip dengan Jongin…

.

.

.

Atau memang Jongin?

.

.

.

"Jongin?" Panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

Sosok itu menoleh kearah Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum. Memang benar sosok itu Kim Jongin. "Jongin, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak telepon aku?"

"Aku meneleponmu! Tapi tidak kau angkat," Kata Jongin sambil merengut. Kyungsoo melihat mengambil ponselnya, dan ternyata memang ada 14 panggilan tak terjawab. Semuanya dari Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo jadi agak merasa bersalah.

"Ayo masuk, dan bawa masuk juga motormu." Kata gadis itu sambil membuka gerbang.

Jongin langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu begitu ia memasuki rumah Kyungsoo. Sejak berteman dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin sering sekali pergi kerumah gadis ini. Entah untuk menjemput Kyungsoo di pagi hari, atau untuk sekedar bersantai saat mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Rumah Kyungsoo sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri.

"Hey, kau mau minum?" Teriak Kyungsoo dari dapur. "Hmm. Susu cokelat."

Kyungsoo kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan dua gelas susu cokelat. "Kenapa kau kerumahku sore-sore begini, Jongin?"

Pria berkulit tan itu nyengir, "Ajari aku Kimia."

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan bingung. Seorang Kim Jongin, minta diajari Kimia, dimalam Sabtu? "Sekarang?"

"Well, yes. Kecuali kau lupa, Jung seonsaengnim akan mengadakan ulangan harian Senin besok, Kyungsoo. Aku berencana menghabiskan weekend untuk memaksa materi-materi itu masuk kedalam kepalaku. Yeay, menyenangkan sekali, bukan?"

"Kau... akan menginap disini?"

"Yup. Kau keberatan, ya?" Tanya Jongin was-was. Tetapi alih-alih menolak, Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Tidak! Asal kau tidak berbuat aneh-aneh kau boleh menginap. Tetapi apa orangtuamu tidak khawatir? Kau sudah bawa baju?"

Jongin bohong kalau ia bilang ia tidak lega begitu Kyungsoo bilang ia tidak keberatan. Tapi ia harus stay cool didepan Kyungsoo jadi alih-alih bersorak kegirangan, ia memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Di motor. Tapi aku bilangnya menginap dirumah Chanyeol, dan mereka pasti percaya apalagi si bodoh itu setuju saja saat aku memintanya untuk berbohong. Anyway, aku tidur dimana?"

"Tch, respect your parents in a proper way, Jongin. Having no one who cares about you kinda sucks, you know." Omel Kyungsoo.

"I do respect them. It's not like i can tell them i'm sleeping over in a girl's house, can i? And, you have me, Kris, Sehun, Jongdae, and Chanyeol who cares a lot about you, okay?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut mendengar kata-kata Jongin. Kalau ia bukan Jongin, mungkin ia sudah menyerudukkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher pria ini. Tunggu, memang kenapa dengan Jongin? Kyungsoo pusing, jadi alih-alih terdiam dan terlihat seperti orang bodoh ia menyahut, "Mmhmm. Anyway. Aku tidak mood mengajar sekarang. Kita belajar besok pagi saja, ya? Aku ingin nonton film."

"Film apa?"

"Mama. Aku belum sempat nonton ini karena tugas-tugas yang menumpuk." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan kepingan CD film itu dan menggunvang-guncangkannya didepan wajah Jongin

"Kyung... it's a horror movie." Rengek Jongin sambil memasang wajah memelas. Yang tentunya tidak mempan. Bukannya kau ingin tampak keren didepan Kyungsoo, Jongin?

"So? OHMYGOD. KIM JONGIN IS A CHICKEN!" Ejek Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan telapak tangan didepan mulutnya dan membesarkan matanya yang sudah besar.

"I'M NOT, OKAY. LET'S WATCH THIS FRIGGIN' MOVIE." Jongin menyambar kepingan CD itu dari tangan Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya di CD player dengan gusar.

"Oh, baiklah Tuan Kim Jongin yang pemberani, buatlah dirimu nyaman selagi aku membuat camilan. Dan jangan mulai filmnya sampai aku datang. Mengerti?" Ledek Kyungsoo sambil mengacak rambut Jongin yang hanya merengut sambil memilih _subtitle_.

Kenyataanya, disepanjang film, Jongin-lah yang berteriak paling keras.

"KYUNGSOO, HANTUNYA SANGAT JELEK ASTAGA MATAKU TIDAK SUCI LAGI."

"..."

"HAH MEMBUAT KAGET SAJA"

"..."

"ARFGGAHSKABAKABHAJANAJ"

"..."

"APA-APAAN OH TUHAN KAU MENGAGETKANKU"

"..."

"JANGAN BUKA LEMARINYA ANNABEL"

"..."

"KENAPA DIA KESANA SENDIRIAN? APA DIA GILA?"

"..."

"AHHH SEHARUSNYA KITA NONTON FROZEN SAJA DIBANDING MAMA."

"..."

Kyungsoo hampir tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Jongin penakut. Menurut Kyungsoo, Mama tidak seseram itu. Tetapi Jongin sepertinya berpendapat sebaliknya, karena manusia itu terus saja berteriak dan memegangi tangan Kyungsoo selama film berlangsung. Jujur saja, melihat Jongin tersiksa justru lebih menghibur dari tontonan mereka.

"Jongin, kau tidur di kamar tamu diatas, disebelah kamarku. Ayo, aku sudah mulai mengantuk." Kyungsoo beranjak setelah membereskan bekas tontonan mereka. Saat ia menoleh, Kim Jongin sedang bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di tempat duduknya. "Jongin?"

"Kyung, aku mau pipis."

"Jongin, kau kan sudah tahu tempat toilet dirumah ini." Jongin memang sudah hapal seluk-beluk rumahmu, Kyungsoo, tapi tidakkah kau lihat betapa ketakutannya Jongin sekarang? Dasar tidak peka.

"Aku tidak mau sendirian!" Kata Jongin dengan wajah menyedihkan. Kyungsoo agak merasa bersalah jadi ia mengantarkan Jongin ke toilet. Jongin bahkan mengundangnya masuk hanya untuk mendapat tendangan di tulang kering dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai mengantuk saat memunggui Jongin, tetapi ia teringat sesuatu. Kamar tamu dirumahnya luas dan ada lemari seperti dikamar Victoria dan Lilly didalamnya. Apa Jongin bisa tidur sendiri?

Begitu Jongin keluar kamar mandi, Kyungsoo segera mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk mengikutinya ke lantai dua. Sesampainya di kamar tamu, Jongin memelototi lemari di kamar tersebut yang sangat mirip dengan lemari dikamar Victoria dan Lily.

"Kyung, kalau dilemari itu ada hantunya, bagaimana?" Kata Jongin pelan sambil menarik-narik lengan kaus Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Jongin dari lengan kausnya dan menatapnya aneh, "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh Jongin."

"Aku serius." Oh, dia mulai merengek.

"Tidur saja apa susahnya sih?" Suruh Kyungsoo yang kemudian hendak pergi meninggalkan Jongin. Hanya untuk ditarik lagi lengannya oleh pria itu. Sepertinya Jongin benar-benar ketakutan, Kyungsoo.

"Tidak semudah itu, tahu! Kyung, tanggung jawab, dong." Tangan kiri Jongin sudah memegangi lengan Kyungsoo sekarang. Sementara tangan satunya untuk memegang tas berisi baju ganti miliknya.

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alis."Tanggung jawab apa? Aku kan tidak menghamilimu."

"Laki-laki itu tidak bisa hamil, Kyungsoo. Kau ini belajar biologi atau tidak? Aku benar-benar ketakutan gara-gara film tadi, tahu."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Jongin sendirian malam ini, "Ikut aku."

Jongin yang masih memegangi lengan kaus Kyungsoo pun mengekor. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang berhiaskan gantungan ungu muda dengan tulisan 'Do Kyungsoo'

"Ini kamarmu?" Tanya Jongin pelan.

"Bukan, ini kamar nenekku." Jawab Kyungsoo ketus. "Tentu saja ini kamarku, cepat masuk."

"Apa ini artinya aku akan tidur disini?" Tanya Jongin dengan dungu. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak menjadi dungu kalau kau tiba-tiba akan tidur diruangan yang sama dengan pujaan hatimu? Dan pikiran Jongin yang kotor sama sekali tidak membantu. Saat pikiran Jongin mulai melayang-layang, sebuah jitakan telak dari Kyungsoo dikepalanya menyadarkan Jongin dari semua fantasi liarnya yang sangat tidak pantas untuk dirinci di fanfiction ber-rating T ini. "Kyung, sakit!"

"Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh. Dasar remaja mesum! Kau tidur di extrabed. Aku tidur dikasur. Oke?" Kata Kyungsoo dengan lugas. Jongin hanya mengangguk pasrah dan mulai mengeluarkan extrabed dari lemari. Kyungsoo memberinya bantal dan selimut, dan Jongin memutuskan untuk rebahan dan memejamkan matanya. Rasa takutnya hilang entah kemana.

.

.

{o}

.

.

"Jongin." Colek.

"Hnghng."

"Bangun." Colek, colek.

"Ngnghangmja"

"Oi." Cubit.

"Mansyimangantukmawtidor."

"Jongin, Jung seongsaengnim sudah datang."

"Apa? Astaga aku belum belajar Kimia!" Jongin tersentak bangun dari tidurnya karena sebuah kalimat sakti yang dilontarkan oleh entah siapa. Matanya silau. Dan ruangan disekelilingnya sangat tidak mirip ruang kelas. Sejak kapan diruang kelas ada TV, meja rias, sofa empuk berwarna ungu, dan terlebih lagi tempat tidur? Jongin menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Kyungsoo sedang menatapnya dengan sengit dari ujung extrabed.

"Tentu saja kau belum belajar Kimia. Kan kau yang sengaja menginap agar bisa belajar denganku." Kyungsoo melipat lengannya didada. Sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum malu. "Ehehehe."

"Ayo turun. Kita sarapan, mandi, lalu belajar Kimia. Biarkan saja kasurnya nanti kubereskan." Ajak Kyungsoo sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Kyung, kau tidak salah?" Kata Jongin setelah mencerna kata-kata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apanya yang salah?"

"Kita akan sarapan, mandi, lalu belajar Kimia bersama? Sarapan bersama okelah, tapi mandi bersama? Astaga, Kyung. Kau agresif juga ternyata." Jongin tersenyum miring. Tapi sedetik kemudian senyum miringnya digantikan oleh ringisan karena Kyungsoo melempar sisirnya yang terbuat dari kayu kearah kepala Jongin dengan telak.

"MESUM!" Teriaknya sambil keluar ruangan dengan wajah merah. Jongin terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena sisir kayu. _Kyungsoo ternyata brutal jug__a,_ pikir Jongin.

Begitu sampai dibawah, ia disuguhi pemandangan Kyungsoo yang sedang menyiapkan susu cokelat untuk mereka berdua. Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah tidak kesal dengan perkataan Jongin sebelumnya karena begitu Jongin turun, Kyungsoo langsung menyuruh Jongin duduk dan meminum susu cokelatnya.

"Kau mau sarapan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah meminum susu cokelatnya.

"Mau omlet." Rengek Jongin manja sambil bertumpu di meja makan. Kyungsoo lalu dengan sigap membuatkan omlet untuk mereka berdua. Jongin belum pernah makan masakan Kyungsoo karena biasanya mereka mengambil take-out dari salah satu restoran Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo terlalu lelah dengan kesibukan sekolah untuk masak. Jadi ini pertama kalinya dan wow. Omletnya enak.

"Cepat mandi, lalu siapkan buku Kimia." Titah Kyungsoo begitu Jongin selesai memakan omletnya.

"Kau tidak mandi?" Tanya Jongin karena Kyungsoo sedang berkutat dengan piring dan gelas kotor sehabis sarapan.

"Aku sudah mandi tadi pagi, sekarang aku mau cuci piring. Kau mandi sana, shoo." Usir Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk dan masuk ke kamar mandi dilantai satu dengan langkah gontai. Sebenarnya, ia paling jarang mandi di hari libur seperti ini. Tetapi semua ini karena ia ingin memiliki citra yang bagus didepan Kyungsoo, makanya ia rela mandi pagi. Coba saja kalau yang menyuruhnya mandi Chanyeol, Jongin pasti tidak akan mau. Sementara Jongin mandi, Kyungsoo asik mencuci piring sambil bernyayi pelan. Saat ia mengeringkan piring terakhir, saat itu juga terdengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ia menoleh untuk mengajak Jongin belajar Kimia karena ia malas kalau harus menunda-nunda kegiatan belajar mereka. Tetapi yang ia lihat membuat rahangnya jatuh dan pipinya memerah. Persis dengan ekspresi Jongin saat ia menolaknya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Karena–

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

–Karena Jongin hanya memakai handuk yang dilingkarkan di pinggangnya.

**-To Be Contined-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N **

Hiii I return bearing an update! Sebenernya pengen update dari beberapa minggu lalu tapi banyak kendalanya banget jadi baru bisa update sekarang. Mian ya T^T ohiya **Untuk masalah pairing, fix Krishan Taohun yaaaa**. Soalnya banyakan yang ngevote Krishan Taoris daripada Hunhan Taoris. Sebenernya kemaren Hunhan Taoris sempet unggul dengan beda yang tipis banget, trus udah sempet aku ganti juga itu pairing diatas. Eh pas di cek lagi, kalah sama ada orang yang ngevote Krishan Taohun lagi dan akhirnya yang unggul pun Krishan Taohun *throws confetti*. Mungkin bakal aku selipin sedikit Hunhan Taoris... tetapi entahlah. Ohiya kemaren ada yang bilang ini alurnya kecepetan ya wkwkwk emang sengaja dicepetin abis otak mandek gabisa dipake mikir maaf ya kawan. Trus aku juga mau bilang, Do not expect anything big from this fanfiction karena aku gabisa bikin fanfic dengan konflik yang ribet. Palingan Cuma fanfic fluff ala SMA nan alay. Huhuhu. Jadi makasih banget buat yang rela ngabisin sebagian waktunya untuk baca ffku yang kecil dan hina yang nyempil diantara karya-karya author yang hebat duh makasih banget yaaa beneran deh. Dan jumlah siders di ff ini ternyata banyak banget aku sampe kaget /yaelah/ intinya, berbaik hatilah memberi aku feedback dari fanfic hina ini karena aku butuh feedback^0^

p.s: Aku gak perduli sama kenyataan kalo Luhan sama Kris udah gaada di ekso, pokoknya aku kalo bikin ff pasti OT12. /wink/ apalagi Krishan... wuh that's my otp 4lyf!

Last, Review? ;;)


	4. Chapter 3

Chasing After You

CAST : EXO MEMBER

Pairings : Kaisoo, Hunhan, Taoris, Baekyeol, Sulay, Chenmin

Copyright © 2014 ladywufan

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Genre : High School!AU, Romance, Fluff

**Desclaimer : ****I own nothing but plot****. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter 3_

.

.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK PAKAI BAJU, KIM JONGIN?!" Teriak Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang semerah tomat. Ia sempat melirik _abs_ Jongin dan oh astaga, apa benar itu perut Kim Jongin yang kalau makan seperti babi kelaparan? Demi tuhan, Kyungsoo adalah seorang gadis normal. Walaupun Kim Jongin hanya _temannya, _tetap saja pemandangan itu membuat pipinya panas. Sementara Jongin hanya memasang wajah tak berdosa, "Tasku masih dikamarmu, Kyung. Hehe."

"Astaga, cepat pakai baju! Lalu kita belajar Kimia." Desah Kyungsoo frustasi karena sifat Jongin yang sungguh… membuat frustasi. Jongin mengangguk dan mulai berjalan ke tangga. Membuat Kyungsoo yang masih memperhatikan Jongin mau tidak mau melihat punggung Jongin yang bidang dan lebar. Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan dan berjalan kearah ruang tamu dan menenangkan dirinya disana. Jongin kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan pakaian lengkap sambil menenteng buku paket dan buku latihan Kimia.

"Kyung? Mukamu kenapa merah begitu? Kau sakit?" tanya Jongin kepada Kyungsoo yang wajahnya masih merah. Dan Kyungsoo berani bersumpah kalau Jongin tahu betul alasan kenapa wajahnya memerah sekarang. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau mengaku. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa materi untuk besok?" Tanyanya sambil mengambil buku paket Kimia dari tangan Jongin.

"Laju Reaksi." Kyungsoo berlagak sibuk membolak-balikkan halaman di buku paket. Jongin hanya tersenyum miring. Karena tepat sesuai dugaan Kyungsoo, pria itu tahu betul kalau ia alasan kenapa Kyungsoo jadi salah tingkah.

.

.

{o}

.

.

Jongin duduk dengan manis sementara Kyungsoo yang duduk diseberangnya sedang memeriksa soal-soal yang tadi ia kerjakan dengan sepenuh hati. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi dan Jongin mulai khawatir. Apakah ia sebodoh itu dalam Kimia? Apa Kyungsoo tidak bisa membaca tulisannya? Apa ia salah menghitung? Apa–

"Oi, Jongin." Kyungsoo melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Jongin. Rupanya pria itu melamun.

"Kena–, Oh. Kau sudah selesai memeriksa?" tanya Jongin pelan. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanyanya lagi. Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil lalu mengangkat bahu. Kemudian memberikan kertas latihannya ke Jongin. Jongin tidak tahu dia harus menangis terharu atau tertawa jahanam karena AKHIRNYA JONGIN DAPAT 90!

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul melihat ekpresi Jongin. "If you keep that up, aku yakin kau bisa dapat nilai yang memuaskan saat ulangan lusa."

Jongin rasanya ingin bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya tetapi sepertinya Tuhan belum mengizinkan karena tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dengan nyaring.

.

_Sehun, The Snot-Nosed Brat _

.

Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk mengangkatnya. Yang ia patuhi dengan setengah hati.

"Halo?"

"_Oi, kau dimana?" _

"Dirumah Kyungsoo. Ada apa?"

"_Eh, serius? Berikan ponselnya ke Kyungsoo!"_

"Mau apa kau?"

"_Bawel. Ia tidak akan kuambil. Cepat berikan!"_

Jongin menyerahkan ponselnya kearah Kyungsoo yang menerimanya dengan alis terangkat.

"Halo?"

"_Kyungsoo! Kami kerumahmu, ya?" _

"Ayo kesini! Kalian tahu rumahku tidak?"

"_Tahu kok. Jongin pernah memberitahu rumahmu pada kami. Tunggu kami ya!"_

"Oke."

.

_Pip._

.

"Mau apa mereka?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengambil kembali ponselnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. "Mereka mau datang."

_Dasar teman-teman menyebalkan, mengganggu saja. _Gerutu Jongin dalam hati.

.

.

{o}

.

.

"HALO KYUNGSOO"

"KYUNGSOO APA ADA MAKANAN?"

"HEI, TERNYATA KAU SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH MENGINAP! KAU TIDAK BERBUAT YANG ANEH-ANEH KAN?"

Jongin mencibir kearah Jongdae yang mempertanyakan keberadaannya disini. Saat ia ingin membuka mulut, Kyungsoo sudah memotongnya dan menjelaskan kalau Jongin hanya minta diajari kimia. Walaupun ada saatnya kecabulan Jongin muncul, tetapi anak itu tidak berbuat aneh-aneh. Membuat Jongdae mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Omong-omong, dimana Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin kepada Sehun yang sudah duduk dengan nyamannya di sofa ruang tamu. Sementara Kyungsoo sedang menggiring Jongdae dan Kris yang minta diantar ke dapur.

"Sedang memperjuangkan cinta Byun Baekhyun." Jawab Kris sambil meminum susu yang ia temukan di kulkas Kyungsoo. Bocah-bocah itu sudah membuat rumah Kyungsoo seakan-akan rumah mereka sendiri. Kyungsoo masih sibuk membuatkan semangkuk sereal untuk Sehun saat Kris berbicara.

.

.

.

Eh, Tunggu sebentar,

.

.

.

Memperjuangkan cinta Byun Baekhyun, katanya?

.

.

.

Wow. Ini berita baru karena Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Baekhyun-Chanyeol. Apa mereka pacaran? Sepertinya Kyungsoo harus bertanya. "Err.. Kris?"

"Ya?"

"Aku boleh bertanya tidak?"

"Tentu."

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun-Chanyeol?"

Kris mengerutkan dahinya. Tetapi kemudian kerutan didahinya digantikan dengan cengiran bodoh seakan-akan dia baru saja menyadari fakta kalau Kyungsoo belum tahu apa-apa. Kris meletakkan gelas susunya di meja dan mengacak rambutnya yang baru ia cat dari _blonde _ke _brunette_, masih ada bekas susu di bagian bibir atasnya dan nampaknya pria itu tidak sadar. "Oh… Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ya? Kisah cinta mereka panjang dan terlalu rumit untuk diikuti, Soo. Intinya, mereka… saling mencintai."

Sekarang giliran Kyungsoo yang mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti. Sungguh, ucapan Kris bukannya membuat Kyungsoo mengerti, malah membuatnya semakin bingung. Saat Kyungsoo masih memikirkan kata-kata Kris, Jongdae membuka mulutnya.

"Kris memang tidak pandai bercerita, Soo. Maklumi saja. Jadi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah sahabat dari kecil. Mereka selalu bersama dan tidak terpisahkan. Baekhyun adalah teman kami juga jadi kami tahu pasti bagaimana perasaanya terhadap Chanyeol. Chanyeol? Dia jelas mencintai Baekhyun dengan sepenuh hatinya. Dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengakui hal itu karena rasa gengsi mereka yang sama besar. Padahal mereka bertingkah seperti pasangan yang sudah lama berpacaran setiap harinya. Dasar munafik. Kami sampai gemas melihatnya. Kemudian, beberapa bulan yang lalu, Baekhyun 'dijodohkan' dengan anak dari teman ayahnya, Jung Daehyun. Sebenarnya bukan dijodohkan, mereka hanya diperkenalkan. Chanyeol saja yang terlalu bodoh dan menganggap acara tersebut adalah acara perjodohan. Tapi ada bagusnya juga Chanyeol salah sangka begitu. Karena sekarang dia sedang memperjuangkan masa depannya dengan Baekhyun. Coba saja kalau tidak ada acara perkenalan, Chanyeol pasti masih terlalu malu untuk memperjuangkan Baekhyun. Kau sudah kenal dengan Baekhyun, belum? Nanti kukenalkan, Soo. Omong-omong aku haus. Aku mau cari jus, boleh kan?" Jongdae pun bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan kearah kulkas. Kyungsoo masih sibuk mencerna segala informasi yang baru saja Jongdae lontarkan sebelumnya hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae.

"Hei, kau kenal Baekhyun tidak? Dia berada di ekskul musik loh. Kau juga ikut eksul musik, kan?" Sehun menyikut Kyungsoo. Menyadarkan gadis itu dari semua pikirannya. Rupanya Sehun dan Jongin sudah menyusul mereka ke dapur sekarang.

"Aku dan Baekhyun adalah partner duet di ekskul musik. Kami pernah tampil bersama sebagai beberapa kali. Let's say we're just an acquaintance." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau dilihat sebenarnya banyak kesamaan, tahu. Kalian seharusnya bisa menjadi teman dekat. Lagipula Baekhyun pasti senang mendapat teman baru selain Yixing dan Luhan noona." Sahut Sehun tak acuh. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya pagi itu. "Eh iya, Yifan hyung, itu ada bekas susu di bibirmu." Ujar Sehun lagi. Sementara Kris mengelap bekas susu itu dengan cengiran malu.

"Yixing maksudmu itu si gadis cantik berlesung pipi yang menjabat sebagai penasihat OSIS, kan? Lalu, Luhan itu siapa?"

"Yep. Yixing adalah sepupu dari Kris hyung. Kalau Luhan, well. Dia noona kami tercinta. Teman main kami semasa kecil. Tadinya ia tinggal di Beijing. Tetapi awal tahun ajaran baru beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia megikuti program pertukaran pelajar di SOPA. Nanti akan kukenalkan juga." Kali ini Jongin yang menyahut. Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk pelan. Masih memikirkan fakta bahwa sebentar lagi jumlah temannya akan bertambah. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau berteman dengan Jongin bisa membuat hidupnya begitu berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sementara itu Jongdae masih mencari-cari lebih banyak makanan dari kulkas Kyungsoo untuk dimakan. Jujur saja, semua pikiran tentang teman baru dengan wujud gadis-gadis cantik membuat Kyungsoo agak tidak tenang. Bagaimana kalau gadis-gadis itu tidak suka dengannya? Bagaimana kalau mereka menganggap Kyungsoo udik? Bagaimana kalau–

"Mereka akan suka padamu, Kyung. Aku yakin." Suara Jongin menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Hei, sebentar… kenapa Jongin tahu isi pikirannya? Baru saja Kyungsoo membuka mulut untuk bertanya, Jongin sudah menyelanya (lagi), "Semuanya terbaca dari wajahmu, Soo."

Kyungsoo cemberut. Apa segampang itu membaca ekspresi wajahnya?

"Kyungsoo aku minta Jus Jeruk ini ya? Oke? Terimakasih!"

.

.

{o}

.

.

"Wow, Rumahmu sangat nyaman, ya. Pantas saja Jongin senang sekali kemari." Tutur Sehun saat mereka berlima sedang bersantai sambil makan camilan di gazebo di taman belakang.

"Hm-mm. Rumah ini sebenarnya kado ulangtahun-ku tahun lalu dan belum pernah kutinggali sebelumnya, tapi setelah kecelakaan itu… Aku jadi tidak suka tinggal di rumah lama kami yang kelewat besar. Jadi rumah itu kutinggalkan dan aku pindah kesini. I have no regrets." Sahut Kyungsoo enteng.

"Rumahmu kau jual?" Tanya Jongdae hati-hati. Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Nope. Rumah itu masih ada. Kakekku masih tinggal disana dengan beberapa pelayan."

"Kau meninggalkan Kakekmu sendirian?" Tanya Jongin tidak percaya.

"Kuakui memang agak jahat sih, tetapi aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Aku ingin hidup mandiri. Beliau _toh_ sudah sangat pikun, lagipula Kakek tidak pernah mengingat namaku dengan benar. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau anak lelaki dan menantunya sudah meninggal." Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit.

Jongin tertegun. Gadis ini sudah mengalami banyak sekali cobaan yang sangat berat. Ingin rasanya ia merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Tetapi saat ia baru ingin memeluk Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Kris sudah melingkarkan kedua tangan mereka di sisi Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo tidak tampak keberatan. Gadis itu malah terkikik pelan.

"OH SEHUN! WU YIFAN! SINGKIRKAN TANGAN-TANGAN HINA KALIAN DARI KYUNGSOO!" Jerit Kim Jongin yang justru membuat keempat temannya tertawa lepas.

Merekapun menghabisakan sore itu dengan canda tawa yang tiada habisnya. Sampai akhirnya semua pria (termasuk Jongin) itu pamit pulang karena sudah malam dan mereka ingin memberikan Kyungsoo waktu istirahat.

.

.

{o}

.

.

Suasana kelas sangatlah tenang. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara goresan antara kertas dan pensil. Semua murid menatap lembaran kertas didepan mereka yang berisi soal-soal Laju Reaksi. Diujung belakang, terlihat seorang remaja pria dengan kulit _tan_ yang sedang mengerjakan dengan tenang sambil beberapa kali mengerutkan keningnya. Di satu sisi, ia merasa senang karena soal-soal yang diujiankan oleh Jung Seonsaengnim adalah soal-soal yang serupa dengan yang ia gunakan untuk latihan dengan Kyungsoo tempo hari. Di sisi lainnya, ia masih was-was. Ia kembali mengecek semua jawabannya yang sudah terisi lengkap.

"Baik, waktu sudah habis. Kumpulkan sekarang juga. Hasilnya akan saya bagikan sepulang sekolah." Suara Jung Seonsaengnim memecah keheningan kelas. Terdengar beberapa lenguhan frustasi dari sana-sini. Jongin bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah meja Jung Seonsaengnim untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawaban. Saat ia berbalik, ia mendapati Kyungsoo sedang melihat kearahnya dengan ekspresi yang seolah bertanya, _bagaimana ulanganmu tadi?_

Jongin mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya kearah Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Membuat Kyungsoo juga ikut menarik sudut bibirnya keatas.

"Kalian boleh istirahat lebih awal. Selamat siang." Jung Seonsaengnim memberitahu seluruh kelas sebelum melangkah keluar. Jam pelajaran ini seharusnya berakhir pada saat Istirahat makan siang. Dan tujuh menit lagi istirahat makan siang. Sementara suara hak _stiletto_ Jung Seonsaengnim yang nyaring terdengar menjauh, Beberapa siswa langsung sibuk membahas soal-soal tadi. Sementara Jongin memilih untuk menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk keluar kelas. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Kantin." Jawab Jongin singkat.

Ketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah sampai didepan pintu kelas, Sesosok pria berambut pirang yang memakai seragam sekolah mereka namun belum pernah Jongin lihat sebelumnya menghadang jalan mereka.

"Halo, Kyungsoo." Sapa orang asing itu sambil tersenyum manis kearah Kyungsoo.

"Maaf, anda siap–... Oh, astaga. Joonmyun Oppa?"

**-****To Be Continued****-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**A/N: **

Haiii aku datang lagi *lambai-lambai*. Ceritanya aku bayar utang pake chapter tiga buat yang nunggu ff ini (tsk, padahal mah gaada yang nungguin...)^^

Suho sudah muncul kawan-kawan, kira-kira dia bakal ngapain ya? (Yaelah padahal mah ketebak banget ye. Iya tau kok kan aku udah bilang ff ini klise, pasaran, alay, hina, eh aku belom bilang ya? Yaudah tuh barusan aku bilangin eheheh). Aku janji akan munculin member yang lain secepat mungkin karena aku sebenernya udah gatel pengen nulis mereka berduabelas. Duabelas... karena exo itu duabelas dihati *suddenly feels so emotional*

ERRR... DAN AKU MAU BILANG KALAU AKU FRUSTASI karena entah kenapa jumlah reader Hunhan shipper dan Krishan shipper di ff ini seimbang bahkan saling sundul menyundul AKU BINGUNG SERIUS DEH AKU MAU PUNDUNG JADI AKU HARUS NULIS COUPLE YANG MANA TTATT. Sebenernya aku juga ngeship Hunhan, ngeship banget tapi ga se-ngeship Krishan. Kalau di persenin mungkin Krishan 100% trus Hunhan 99%... ehehehe tipis ya bedanya xD

Tapi serius deh aku pundung aku bingung aku harus nulis couple yang mana... Luhan padahal bukan pemeran utama ya disini tapi kenapa dia yang paling ribet sih dasar berbi-_- PADAHAL KAN HARUSNYA KITA FOKUS KE KAISOO YA YAAMPUN...

Menurut kalian aku vote lagi atau gimana? Karena... jujur, aku bingung. I enjoy writing both pairings, tbh. Aku gabisa milih makanya aku kemaren juga nanyain readers kan harus nulis pairing yang mana? Duh serius aku galau. Kalau punya masukan, pm aku ya, plis aku butuh bantuan *helplessly sobbing in the corner*

Last, feedback a.k.a review?

P.S. = Sorry for the caps. I'm not having my daily dose of Kris Wu like i used to so it drives me crazy and i'm already crazy since the day my mom popped me out from her womb so yeah. What am i even talking about pmsl. Please ignore me.


	5. Chapter 4

Chasing After You

CAST : EXO MEMBER

Pairings : Kaisoo, Hunhan/Krishan, Taoris/Taohun, Baekyeol, Sulay, Chenmin

Copyright © 2014 ladywufan

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Genre : High School!AU, Romance, Fluff

**Desclaimer : ****I own nothing but plot****. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter 4_

.

.

Jongin menatap sengit pria berambut pirang (Jongin menolak memanggil si pirang ini dengan nama yang Kyungsoo tadi sebut karena menurutnya nama itu sangat tidak elit untuk pria berkelas seperti dirinya ucapkan) didepannya. Sementara pria yang ditatap sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan tatapan membunuh Jongin. Ia justru memisahkan tangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang bertaut dan beralih menggenggam tangan mungil gadis itu. Kyungsoo masih terlalu terkejut untuk sadar dengan keadaan sekitar apalagi untuk sadar kalau tangan yang sekarang menggenggamnya bukan lagi tangan Kim Jongin, melainkan tangan si Joonmyun.

"O-oppa, kau sudah pulang dari Jepang? Sejak kapan? Kau pindah kesini? Dimana paman dan bibi?" Tanya Kyungsoo agak tergagap. Sementara yang ditanya hanya tersenyum manis.

"Slowdown, Soo. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin?" Ujar pria itu sambil menggandeng Kyungsoo menjauh dari kelas dan berjalan kearah kantin. Meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya bisa melongo melihat pujaan hatinya digandeng pria lain yang lebih pendek dan (ini menurut Jongin sendiri) lebih jelek darinya. Tapi Jongin tidak sudi untuk menyusul ke kantin hanya untuk melihat si pirang bodoh itu bermesraan dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi ia berbalik ke kelas dan mendatangi Chanyeol dan meluapkan kemarahannya pada sang sahabat.

"CHANYEOL AKU KESAL." Teriak Jongin sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Chanyeol. Yang tentu saja membuat si tiang listrik itu pusing.

"Jongin, hentikan! Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"A psychotic blonde just dragged Kyungsoo away from me. Literally." Rengek Jongin sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Who? Kris?"

"Kris is not blonde you daft. He is a brunette. I assume the blonde as a new student because Kyungsoo looked startled to see the said blonde in this school. Plus, I've never seen him before." Sembur Jongin dengan berapi-api dalam satu tarikan napas. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Apa ini termasuk tindakan penculikan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan bodohnya. Jongin merutuki nasib buruknya karena memiliki Chanyeol sebagai sahabat.

"Bukan, bodoh. Mereka saling kenal. DAN KYUNGSOO MEMANGGILNYA 'OPPA' ASTAGA CHANYEOL AKU BISA GILA. KYUNGSOO BELUM PERNAH MEMANGGILKU OPPA! SEMENTARA SI PIRANG BODOH ITU DIPANGGIL 'OPPA' CHANYEOL AKU KESAL " Jongin kembali histeris. Beberapa teman sekelas mereka yang masih berada dikelas dan sebelumnya masih sibuk membahas soal-soal kimia mulai pusing dengan rengekan Jongin dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin. Meninggalkan dua manusia ini di kelas.

"Err.. Jongin?" Panggil Chanyeol ragu.

"Apa?" Sahut Jongin galak. Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah melihat tingkah sahabatnya. "Kyungsoo tidak pernah memanggilmu 'Oppa' karena ia lebih tua darimu dua hari, dasar bodoh."

"Eh, iya juga ya…"

Sekarang Chanyeol-lah yang merutuki nasib buruknya karena memiliki Jongin sebagai sahabat.

.

.

{o}

.

.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Joonmyun kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng pelan. "Mau susu pisang?" tawarnya lagi. Kali ini Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia segera membeli dua susu pisang dan menggiring Kyungsoo ke salah satu meja kosong.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau sudah kembali." Kata Kyungsoo sambil duduk dan meminum susu pisangnya.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Tentu aku merindukanmu, Oppa. Hanya saja aku kira kau akan kembali dua tahun lagi." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. Joonmyun tersenyum melihat kelakuan gadis mungil ini. Ah, sejujurnya Joonmyun memang tidak suka berada jauh-jauh dari Kyungsoo. Tetapi toh sekarang ia sudah kembali dari Jepang, ia bisa terus bersama Kyungsoo tanpa ada pengganggu. Omong-omong soal pengganggu, ia jadi ingat dengan pria yang tadi bersama Kyungsoo.

"Hei, Soo?"

"Apa?"

"Yang tadi menggandeng tanganmu itu siapa?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab dengan pelan, "Teman."

"Ia bukan pacarmu, kan?" Tanya Joonmyun lagi. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Bukan, Oppa. How about instead of talking about my nonexistent love life, we talk about your life in Japan instead? I'm always curious about the prospect of living in Japan, actually." Sahut Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dan Joonmyun tidak pernah bisa berkata tidak pada Kyungsoo, jadi ia mulai menceritakan semua pengalamannya selama tinggal di Jepang tiga tahun belakangan ini.

.

.

{o}

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali dari kantin dengan langkah ringan. Sesampainya di kelas, gadis itu melihat Jongin sedang duduk dengan wajah yang ditekuk dan sangat tidak enak dipandang. Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alis melihat keadaan Jongin. Sementara Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo hanya mendengus. Kyungsoo menghampiri meja Jongin, "Hei, kau kenapa?"

"Kau dari mana saja? Yang tadi itu siapa? Mau apa dia? Kenapa kalian akrab sekali? Kenapa kau memanggilnya 'Oppa'? Kenapa rambutnya pirang begitu?" Cecar Jongin dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Whoa whoa, pelan-pelan, oke? Apa tadi pertanyaanmu? Oh ya, aku dari kantin. Yang tadi itu teman kecilku yang pindah ke Jepang tiga tahun silam. Aku memanggilnya 'Oppa' karena dia lebih tua satu tahun diatasku. Dan dia bisa mewarnai rambutnya warna pelangi sekalipun karena itu haknya, Jongin, for god's sake!" Jelas Kyungsoo dengan kening berkerut. Jongin baru ingin membuka mulut untuk protes lagi ketika suara Chanyeol yang baru datang entah darimana menginterupsi. "Oh, hei Kyungsoo! Kudengar kau habis diculik?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan menghakimi. "Hei, bukan salahku kan kalau mengira si pirang itu mau menculikmu? Wajahnya kriminal." Dan ucapannya barusan sukses membuat Jongin mendapatkan sebuah jitakan di dahinya.

"WOW YOU ARE SO CRUEL." Rengek Jongin untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu. Kyungsoo mendengus. Seorang Kim Joonmyun yang memakai seragamnya dengan rapi, dengan dasi yang diikat, dengan rambut pirang yang disisir, dengan senyum malaikat, dengan perawakan sederhana tapi berkelas. Yang semacam ini dianggap terlihat seperti kriminal? Sungguh, Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Jongin.

"Hei, Soo. Aku punya berita." Kata Chanyeol sambil mencolek bahu Kyungsoo yang saat itu memunggunginya. Kyungsoo berbalik dan rambut panjangnya berkibar lalu menampar wajah Jongin, membuat pria itu meringis. Tetapi Kyungsoo tampak tidak sadar, ia malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya kearah Chanyeol. Seolah memberi aba-aba untuk melanjutkan.

"Hari ini Luhan noona sedang lenggang. Kau ikut ke apartemennya ya? Kami sudah sering menceritakan tentangmu jadi Luhan noona penasaran dan ingin bertemu. Dia baik kok." Kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum memutuskan. "Baiklah."

"Anak manis." Gumam Chanyeol sambil menepuk kepala Kyungsoo lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Yeol, mau kemana? Kau kan baru datang kenapa langsung pergi lagi?" Panggil Jongin.

"Pipis. Panggilan alam kan tidak bisa diduga, bodoh! Kenapa? Kau mau ikut?" Goda Chanyeol. Jongin melemparinya dengan tempat pensil entah milik siapa.

Frankly speaking, Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar percaya dengan omongan Chanyeol. Bayangan _stereotype _gadis semacam Luhan sudah terpatri di kepala Kyungsoo. Cantik, kaya, anak tunggal, pintar, sudah pasti manja dan sombong. Kyungsoo mendengus lalu duduk di bangkunya kemudian meraih tas bekal miliknya. Lebih baik ia makan bekalnya sekarang karena ia kelaparan dan sekotak susu pisang yang ia minum tadi dikantin sangatlah tidak membantu.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya. "Kyung, kau bawa bekal?"

"Menurutmu yang sedang kumakan ini bekalnya siapa, hmm?" Jawab Kyungsoo sarkatis.

"Aku kan hanya memastikan." Kata Jongin sambil memasang ekspresi terluka. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya lalu melanjutkan makan. Bibimbab yang berada di kotak bekal Kyungsoo terlihat sangat menggugah selera dan Jongin jadi lapar.

"Kyung."

"Apa."

"Enak?"

"Sangat enak."

"Dagingnya?"

"Perfectly cooked."

"Sayurannya?"

"Masih segar."

"Telurnya?"

"Matang."

"Nasinya?"

"Yummy."

Kyungsoo melanjutkan makannya dengan nikmat dan dengan sangat meledek. Menggoda Jongin adalah salah satu hobinya sekarang. Jongin sudah menelan ludah berkali-kali melihat pemandangan didepannya, tampaknya anak itu memang benar-benar kelaparan. Apalagi tadi sebenarnya kan mereka memang mau ke kantin, tetapi di hadang oleh Joonmyun. Kyungsoo jadi kasihan.

"Oi Jongin."

"Ya?

"Kau mau?"

"... mau"

"Sini, duduk di bangku Suzy."

Jongin menurut lalu membuka mulutnya agar Kyungsoo bisa menyuapinya. Diluar dugaan Jongin, Kyungsoo menyuapinya. Gadis ini ternyata peka juga. Dan bibimbabnya enak. Mereka makan dalam diam sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi sesi suap-menyuap mereka.

"Kalian pacaran ya?"

Oh, itu Lee Taemin. Gadis yang katanya pernah menyukai Jongin. Dulu sekali.

"Kami belum pacaran, Tae. Doakan saja, ya?" Sahut Jongin santai setelah menelan nasi. "Kyung aku minta minum." Ujarnya lagi sambil meraih botol minum Kyungsoo yang berhiaskan gambar Pororo dan menenggak banyak-banyak.

"Jongin, sisakan untukku!"

"Oops, maaf." Cengir Jongin sambil meletakkan botol minum Kyungsoo di posisi sebelumnya. Sementara Taemin yang terlupakan hanya mendengus kesal dan keluar dari kelas untuk mencari Minho sang kekasih. Ia merasa bodoh menginterupsi sesi pacaran Kyungsoo-Jongin hanya untuk diacuhkan seperti angin. What a lovebirds.

.

.

{o}

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi dengan nyaring. Dan sepersekian detik setelahnya, terdengar hak _stiletto_ Jung Seonsaengnim yang mendekat kearah kelas mereka. Tampaknya guru kimia mereka yang masih muda dan cantik itu ingin membagikan hasil ulangan harian mereka tadi pagi. Dan benar saja, begitu Jung Seonsaengnim masuk kedalam kelas, ia terlihat memeluk setumpuk kertas selembar.

"Ini hasil ulangan kalian. Berita bagus, di kelas kalian tidak ada yang tidak tuntas. Hampir semuanya mendapat nilai memuaskan. Nilai tertinggi dipegang oleh Kim Jongin. Selamat atas nilaimu. Kalian bisa ambil kertasnya disini. Saya permisi dulu. Selamat sore." Ujarnya sambil meletakkan tumpukan kertas itu diatas meja lalu keluar meninggalkan kelas. Sementara teman-temannya bergumul di meja guru untuk mencari hasil ulangan mereka, Jongin hanya melongo di kursinya karena kalau ia tidak salah dengar, tadi Jung Seonsaengnim bilang ia dapat nilai tertinggi. Dia pasti bermimpi, kan?

"Oi, Jongin. Ini kertas jawabanmu! Kau dapat 95. That's so cool." Teriakan Wendy dari depan membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Tunggu, kata Wendy dia dapat 95? Astaga, ini sungguhan?

"Jongin, ini kertasmu." Sekarang Wendy sudah menghampiri Jongin dengan kertas bernama Kim Jongin yang gadis cantik itu letakkan di atas meja pemilik kertas tersebut. Angka 95 tertera di pojok kanan kertas dengan tinta merah menyala. Oh astaga, ini sungguhan! Jongin masih melongo dengan bodohnya sampai Kyungsoo menghampirinya dengan senyuman lebar berbentuk hati.

"Hei, Selamat at–"

"AAAAAA KYUNGSOOOOOOO" Jongin bangkit dari kursinya dan menarik Kyungsoo ke pelukannya yang sangat erat.

"as nilaimu."

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA DEMI TUHAN ASTAGA AKU MENGALAHKANMU." Teriak Jongin histeris. Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Wow, seharian ini kau histeris sekali ya. Tapi, sekali lagi selamat! Serius deh, kau keren! Aku bahkan hanya dapat 90. Mau kutraktir apa atas keberhasilanmu?" Sahut Kyungsoo sambil menarik diri dari pelukan Jongin yang agak kelewat erat. Dia sesak napas. Tetapi Kyungsoo mau tak mau sadar bahwa ada sensasi menggelitik di perutnya saat Jongin memeluknya. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo belum pernah dipeluk orang lain selain kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan Joonmyun sekalipun belum pernah memeluk Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. _Ini kesempatan bagus untuk mengajak Kyungsoo kencan dengan alasan ingin minta ditraktir nonton bioskop, lalu aku bisa sekalian mengajaknya makan bersama, main di game center, jalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan__,__ ah, what a perfect plan! Kim Jongin you're so brilliant._ Pikir Jongin dengan hinanya. "Aku mau nonton bioskop. Tapi aku tidak mau nonton film horror."

"Sounds like a good idea, tapi mungkin kita baru bisa pergi besok, hari ini kita akan ke apartemen Luhan unnie, ingat?" Sahut Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Oh iya, yasudah. Besok saja. Omong-omong, kemana si Chanyeol?"

"Yang kalian bicarakan sudah daritadi berdiri disini. Terabaikan." Sebuah suara berat yang sudah sangat mereka kenal menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Hi! Didn't see you there." Ujar Jongin santai sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana.

"Bagaimana mau melihatku kalau kalian berdua sibuk berpelukan." Sungut Chanyeol dengan suara pelan yang tidak didengar oleh kedua temannya. Kasihan.

"Well, karena kau sudah disini, bagaimana kalau kita susul yang lain dan siap-siap untuk pergi ke apartemen Luhan unnie?" Usul Kyungsoo dengan baik hatinya. Sementara dua pria itu mengangguk setuju dan bergegas untuk membereskan barang-barang mereka yang berserakan. Kyungsoo sudah membereskan semua barangnya dari tadi, jadi ia menyampirkan ranselnya ke bahu, menenteng tas bekalnya dan menunggu kedua temannya didepan pintu. Saat ia sedang memikirkan seperti apa sebenarnya sosok Luhan yang akan ia temui tidak lama lagi, seseorang yang ia kenali sebagai Kim Joonmyun melambai dari kejauhan dan bergegas menghampirinya dengan langkah besar-besar.

"Kyungsoo, sudah pulang? Ayo pulang dengan Oppa!"

Tetapi, sebelum Kyungsoo sempat membuka mulut untuk menjawab, sebuah suara sedingin es telah menjawab untuknya.

"Mungkin lain kali, Kyungsoo ada janji denganku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itu Kim Jongin. Yang terlihat begitu dingin meskipun ia sedang terbakar api cemburu.

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **

HALOOO INI CHAPTER EMPATNYA! Masih gaada Hunhan ataupun Krishan moment ya? HAHAHA emang iya belom aku masukin. Mungkin baru di chapter depan karena chapter depan mereka akan ke apartemennya Luhan. Get ready Hunhan/Krishan shipper! (Tsk. Apaansih). Masalah pairing buat berbi lulu, udah aku tentuin. Pokoknya bakal ada Krishan dan Hunhan. Bakal ada Taoris dan Taohun juga kok tenang aja ya mhihihi.

Errr... Jongin memang modus. Jongin memang manusia pencemburu. Jongin memang... protektif. Tapi biarkan saja. Dia begitu karena Kyungsoo-nya tersayang terancam diambil orang lain. Dia jadi agresif. Dan aku sadar kok betapa hinanya Jongin di fanfic ini. Ya, semua salah aku. Aku yang buat dia jadi begitu. EHEHEH.

Kemaren ada juga yang bilang walaupun momen Kaisoonya udah banyak tapi belom greget ya? Maafkan aku dan keamatiranku ya kawan-kawan aku janji aku bakal usaha bikinin momen yang greget... Kalo Kyungsoonya udah mulai naksir Jongin mungkin... *slithers away in shame*

Trus ya jumlah siders kenapa banyak banget aku cuma bisa berdoa supaya mereka cepet tobat deh karena sebel liat stats dan jumlah respon di ff ini dengan gap yang begitu jauh hhhhhhhh

OHIYA HAPPY BIRTHDAY WU YIFAN MY BIAS MY LOVE MY DAILY SOURCE OF BLISS MY ROLE MODEL MY GAELEOKSHI HYUNG MY BENBEN MY EVERYTHING I LAF YOU OKAY PLEASE BE HEALTHY MWAH MWAH

Dan makasih banget buat yang udah review/follow/favorite like i really love you guys so much for sparing your time reading my trash seriously you are so precious to me TTATT

Last, feedback? I need feedback... jadi, review?


	6. Chapter 5

Chasing After You

CAST : EXO MEMBER

Pairings : Kaisoo, Hunhan/Krishan, Taoris/Taohun, Baekyeol, Sulay, Chenmin

Copyright © 2014 ladywufan

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Genre : High School!AU, Romance, Fluff

**Desclaimer : ****I own nothing but plot****. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter 5_

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap was-was dua pria di hadapannya yang sedang bertukar pandang. Jongin dengan tatapan dingin dan mengintimidasi, sementara Joonmyun dengan tatapan yang jelas-jelas tidak suka.

"Err... mung–"

"Apa benar kalau kau sudah ada janji dengan _nya_?" pertanyaan Joonmyun itu ditujukan untuk Kyungsoo, sudah pasti. Tetapi pria bersurai pirang itu masih saja menatap Jongin dengan manik hitamnya.

"Yeah. Kapan-kapan saja, ya, Oppa." Ringis Kyungsoo. Gadis itu melirik kearah Jongin lalu menarik lengan jasnya pelan. "Jongin, ayo."

Jongin masih belum merespon. Dan disaat seperti ini seorang Park Chanyeol dengan girangnya menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang masih terpaku didepan kelas. "Whoop, aku sudah siap! Ayo kita berangkat. Hei, siapa kau?"

"Baiklah, Sampai besok, Kyungsoo." Kata Joonmyun sambil berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari mereka bertiga, sementara Chanyeol menatap punggung Joonmyun dengan alis berkerut. "Hey, it's rude to ignore people! Stupid Blondes."

"Err... ayo berangkat. Dimana yang lain?" tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan. Karena Jongin juga masih memandangi Joonmyun yang makin menjauh. "Jongin?" panggilnya lagi.

"Kurasa mereka sudah menunggu di parkiran. Ayo kesana." Sahut Jongin sambil meraih tangan kiri Kyungsoo dan menggandengnya.

"Aku akan jemput Baekhyun di kelasnya, jadi... kalian duluan saja" Kata Chanyeol sambil melambai dan berbalik kearah berlawanan. "Sampai ketemu di apartemen Luhan noona!"

"Yikes, Lovebirds." Kata Jongin sambil cemberut.

"Hei, itu hak Chanyeol! Tandanya dia pria sejati yang selalu memanjakan gadisnya. Nanti kalau kau sudah menemukan gadis yang tepat kau juga akan bertingkah seperti Chanyeol." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada menasihati.

"Tapi aku sudah menemukan gadisnya..." Kata Jongin pelan. Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya dan mengangkat sebelah alis, "Siapa?"

"Kepo." _Dasar tidak peka,_ gerutu Jongin dalam hati

.

.

{o}

.

.

"Hei, Jongin, Kyungsoo!" sapa Kris begitu Kyungsoo dan Jongin terlihat di ujung jalan.

"Hai. Hyung." Sahut Jongin.

"Mana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?"

"Mereka nanti menyusul."

Kris, Sehun, Jongdae, sudah menunggu dengan dua orang gadis. Yang satu Kyungsoo kenali sebagai Yixing, si penasihat OSIS cantik berlesung pipi yang juga merupakan sepupu dari Kris. Sementara gadis yang satunya berperawakan tinggi dan langsing bagai model. Rambutnya hitam kelam dan dikuncir satu, wajahnya angkuh. Kyungsoo tahu gadis ini. Huang Zitao si atlet sekolah.

"Hai! Kau pasti Kyungsoo, namaku Zhang Yixing. Aku senang bisa bertemu langsung denganmu setelah bosan mendengar cerita-cerita tidak penting dari Jongin" Sapa Yixing yang langsung mengulurkan tangannya begitu melihat Kyungsoo mendekat. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis menanggapinya.

"Ah, ya... Aku Do Kyungsoo. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Yixing sunbaenim."

Yixing tertawa pelan melihat kecanggungan Kyungsoo. "Astaga, Jongin, kau benar. Dia imut sekali. Dan tidak usah pakai embel-embel 'sunbaenim', Kyungsoo. Yixing unnie saja, bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum kikuk sebagai tanggapan. Kyungsoo sedang menimbang-nimbang dalam hati apakah ia harus menyapa Zitao duluan atau tidak. Tetapi kemudian sebuah suara lembut dan feminin yang Kyungsoo kenali sebagai suara Zitao menyapanya terlebih dahulu "Hai, Kyungsoo. Namaku Huang Zitao, salam kenal." Zitao menyodorkan tangannya dengan malu-malu.

"Ah? Ne, salam kenal, Zitao." Kyungsoo menjabat tangan Zitao. Gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu tersenyum manis.

"Tak kusangka temanku telah berubah. Nice catch, Jongin-ah! Akhirnya kau berhenti mengejar-ngejar gadis seksi tak berotak."

"I know right." Balas Jongin sambil menyunggingkan senyum miring.

"Nah kalian sudah selesai berkenalan, sekarang ayo kita ke apartemen Luhan." Ujar Kris dengan suaranya yang menggelegar. Seketika itu juga semua yang ada disana bergerak menuju kendaraan masing-masing. Jongin menuntunnya ke mobil porsche merah. Ini mobil Jongin?

"Kau bawa mobil? Tumben." Ujar Kyungsoo begitu ia duduk di kursi penumpang. Jongin nyengir. "Errr... Actually this is my first time ever to bring my car. Dia cantik, kan?"

"Sebenarnya cantik... Hanya kurang gantungan Pororo di kaca spion. Setelah itu kujamin mobilmu adalah mobil tercantik sepanjang masa. Dan, hei, apa kau punya SIM?"

"Dasar maniak Pororo. Dan apa kau baru saja meragukanku? Tentu saja aku punya!"

"Awas saja kalau kau ugal-ugalan. Aku tidak mau pulang denganmu lagi."

"Just have faith in me, duh." Lenguh Jongin sambil menyalakan mesin mobil. Diluar dugaan Kyungsoo, Jongin ternyata cakap dalam membawa mobil, berbeda sekali dengan Jongin yang sering ugal-ugalan dan hobi menyalip dalam mengendarai sepeda motor.

Akhirnya, mereka tiba juga di parkiran apartemen Luhan. Semuanya sudah berkumpul disana termasuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah mereka membawa mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata atau Jongin yang selambat siput. Baekhyun yang melihat kedatangan mereka berdua langsung melemparkan senyum manis padanya. "Hai, Kyungsoo! Senang bertemu denganmu diluar kegiatan duet kita."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo baru akan membalas salam Baekhyun tetapi Kris sudah menyuruh mereka berjalan memasuki gedung apartemen. Mereka pun berbondong-bondong memasuki pintu utama. Tangan Kyungsoo langsung digandeng oleh Baekhyun. "Hey, kau ingat, tidak? Saat kita masih kelas 10? Aku kan sering mengajakmu mengobrol. Tetapi obrolan kita tidak pernah bisa berlangsung lama."

"Hehe, aku ingat, kok. Tapi kurasa aku masih terlalu pemalu jadi...begitulah." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil memasang wajah bersalah.

"Ah... Jadi sebenarnya kau ini pemalu, toh. Kukira kau _ilfeel _karena melihat sweater Pororo-ku." Gumam Baekhyun pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kyungsoo yang membuat gadis bermata bulat itu menoleh dengan cepat kearah Baekhyun. "Heh? Kau suka Pororo?"

"Ehm... Yeah." Sahut Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Aku juga!" Seru Kyungsoo antusias

"Benarkah?"

"Yap! Tokoh favoritku adalah Krong."

"Wow, aku juga suka Krong! Hei, kau tahu tidak episode ketika..." Dan seterusnya adalah racauan tidak jelas Baekhyun tentang Pororo yang ditanggapi Kyungsoo dengan antusias. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka bersembilan sudah sampai didepan pintu apartemen 217. Kris yang berdiri paling depan langsung memencet bel. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok gadis mungil berwajah cantik yang memakai hotpants denim dan kaus oblong Macbeth yang memperlihatkan kulitnya yang halus dan putih bening. Surai karamelnya diikat asal dan menampilkan leher jenjangnya. Kyungsoo saja yang perempuan terpana, apalagi laki-laki?

"About time! Aku menunggu kalian sampai lumutan, tahu?" Gadis itu mengomel dengan ekspresi kesal yang dibuat-buat. Kris menghampirinya dan merangkul pundaknya.

"Sudahlah, Lu. Yang penting sekarang kita sudah sampai." Luhan mendecakkan lidahnya sebal, tapi tetap melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang pria tinggi disampingnya. "Ayo masuk."

"Mereka masih belum putus, ya?" Bisik Sehun pada Zitao dengan suara sangat pelan, tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang saling tukar pandang.

Zitao menghela napasnya panjang lalu mengedikkan bahunya.

Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengn muram sambil melangkah memasuki apartemen. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan sebelah alis terangkat, meminta penjelasan. Baekhyun yang menyadari tatapan Kyungsoo mengucapkan_ 'nanti kuceritakan'_ tanpa suara dari bibir mungilnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

Apartemen Luhan ternyata luas sekali. Ruang tamunya lega dan menyisakan banyak ruang untuk mereka bersepuluh yang kini berkumpul di ruang tamunya. "Ah, kau Kyungsoo, kan? Kenalkan, aku Luhan. Jongin sudah sering cerita tentang kau, _a certain brunette he lately developing a major crush on."_ Sapa Luhan sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang disambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Ah, benarkah? Apa dia cerita yang macam-macam?" Sahut Kyungsoo saat Luhan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Katanya kau maniak Pororo seperti Baekhyun, lalu kau selalu kemana-mana sendirian, lalu -apalagi ya...- Oh! Menurut Jongin kau selalu memakai jam tangan di tangan kiri dan kau selalu menggigiti ujung kukumu jika sedang grogi! What a creep, right?"

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan mata menyipit curiga. "Kau... Menguntitku?"

Jongin mendecih, "Percaya diri sekali."

"Bohong! Coba kau buka gallery ponselnya, Soo. Dia punya fansite untukmu sendiri dan kurasa jumlah fotomu di ponselnya sudah mencapai angka lima ribu." Teriak Chanyeol yang sedang mencomoti kudapan di meja ruang tamu Luhan.

"Coba sini, pinjam." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengulurkan tanganya.

"Ponselku penuh dengan porno. Kau mau nonton porno?" Sahut Jongin dengan wajah menantang. Ia tahu sekali kalau Kyungsoo itu paling anti masalah seperti itu. Dan dugaannya benar ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo membuang muka.

"Alasan." Gumam Baekhyun yang sedang menyuapi Chanyeol dengan muffin.

"Guys, really?" Rengek Jongin dengan muka memelas kearah teman-temannya. Membuat seisi apartemen terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Jongin.

"Yasudah stop, kasihan Jongin mukanya jadi mirip batu bata." Celetuk Zitao sambil membolak-balik Teen Vogue edisi terbaru yang tadinya tergeletak di sofa.

"Kenapa batu bata?" Tanya Kris polos

"Karena wajahnya berwarna merah gelap." Jawab Tao santai. Jongin mendengus marah dari seberang ruangan. Zitao pura-pura tidak lihat sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca majalah. Luhan sudah berada di sampingnya entah sejak kapan dan mulai bereksperimen dengan surai hitam legam Zitao yang sangat panjang dan halus. Sementara Yixing, Chanyeol, dan Jongdae sudah berada diujung ruangan dengan dua buah gitar mereka. Kris sedang bermain video games dengan Sehun dan Jongin memprovokasi mereka sambil sesekali melempari Sehun dan Kris dengan kacang. Membuat karpet biru langit yang tadinya bersih menjadi kotor. Kyungsoo yang melihat tingkah mereka jadi jenuh sendiri. "Kenapa gamenya harus yang tembak-tembakan seperti ini, sih?" Tanya Kyungsoo entah pada siapa.

"Ini game pria, Soo. Maaf saja, tetapi aku tidak sudi kalau disuruh bermain permainan perempuan. Tidak ada menariknya sama sekali." Sahut Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar. Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Yap! Betul kata Kris hyung. Bermain game perempuan sama saja melepas harga diriku. Lagipula game perempuan tidak seru. Lebih seru main perang-perangan atau petualangan." Timpal Sehun yang juga tidak melepaskan fokusnya dari televisi besar Luhan. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya lagj.

"Tsk. Ego pria itu tinggi sekali ya." Gumam Kyungsoo. Lama kelamaan ia merasa bosan menonton Kris dan Sehun ditambah kejahilan Jongin. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat Baekhyun berjalan santai kearah dapur. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengikuti Baekhyun saja. Daripada dia tidak ada teman bicara. Kalau diingat-ingat juga sebenarnya Baekhyun punya hutang cerita padanya, masalah cinta segitiga Sehun-Luhan-Kris. Yep, Kyungsoo memang gadis dengan tingkat rasa ingin tahu yang super tinggi.

"Baek." Panggil Kyungsoo pelan yang untungnya didengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Hei, mau minum?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku mau menagih cerita saja."

Baekhyun mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk mendekat sementara dirinya bersandar di Kitchen Set."Well, aku akan menceritakan semuanya karena kau sudah jadi bagian dari kami sekarang. Sehun itu menyukai Luhan unnie sejak SMP."

"Dan Luhan unnie juga suka dengan Sehun. Hanya saja sifat Sehun masih terlalu kekanakan dan masa bodoh. Dan perlu kau ketahui, Luhan unnie, Kris ge, dan Yixing jie itu sangat dekat. Walaupun Luhan bukan sepupu mereka, tetapi Kris ge justru sangat dekat dengan Luhan unnie. Kris ge menganggap Luhan unnie sebagai kakaknya sendiri."

"Tapi, Kris ge dan Luhan unnie pacaran?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah bingung.

"Nope. Mereka tidak pernah pacaran. Mereka memang begitu. Sering saling rangkul, cium pipi, dan sebagainya. Tetapi itu semua tidak didasari perasaan cinta. Mereka seperti itu karena mereka sudah sangat dekat dan nyaman dengan keberadaan satu sama lain. Dan si bodoh Oh Sehun malah berpikir kalau mereka pacaran hanya karena pada saat mereka SMP dulu Kris ge berada di Vancouver. Dasarnya saja bocah itu sok tahu makanya terjebak dalam kebodohannya sendiri."

"Dan kalian semua tau akan hal ini?"

"Yep! Bahkan Zitao sekalipun."

"Dan kalian tidak berniat memberi tahu Sehun." Ujar Kyungsoo menarik kesimpulan.

Baekhyun terkikik, "Tidak. Mengerjai Sehun itu asyik. Apalagi kalau dipermudah dengan kebodohannya sendiri. Makin seru."

"Hei, kalian ngapain mojok di dapur? Sini ikut main video games." Sapa Sehun yang baru memasuki dapur. Baekhyun menatapnya horor. "Sehun! Kapan kau kesini?"

"Sekitar tiga setengah detik yang lalu."

"Kau menguping ya?" Tuduh Baekhyun.

"Geez! Tidak! Untuk apa? Paling kalian hanya membicarakan kisah cinta anak-anak sekolah." Sungut Sehun sambil mengambil beberapa _pudding _dari kulkas Luhan. Sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bertukar pandangan penuh arti.

"Yep! Kami memang membicarakan kisah asmara penuh kesengsaraan teman satu sekolah kami, Hun." Ujar Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Siapa yang jadi bahan gosip kalian kali ini?" Tanya Sehun dengan mata menyipit penuh tudingan. Baekhyun menaik-turunkan kedua alis matanya dengan jahil, "Kau mau tahu?"

"Malas ah, bye." Sehun mengangkat bahu lalu berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan dua gadis ini cekikikan.

Sehun yang baru sampai di ruang tamu langsung menyodorkan _pudding-pudding _dingin itu ke arah Kris dan Jongin yang sedang baru saja menyelesaikan permainan mereka. Mereka berdua berterima-kasih pada Sehun sambil memakan _pudding _mereka masing-masing dengan bahagia.

"Yaaah, kalian sudah selesai mainnya? Padahal aku punya video game baru yang ingin kumainkan dengan kalian" Luhan yang baru saja selesai mengepang rambut Zitao menghampiri mereka. Kris dan Sehun mengangkat wajah mereka dengan ekspresi tertarik. "Video game apa?" Tanya Kris

"Tapi kalian janji harus mau main denganku!"

"Iya janji." Kata Sehun meyakinkan. Kris mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Sehun, "Kenapa kau setuju, bodoh! Kau ini sudah berapa lama kenal dengan Luhan, sih?"

.

.

.

.

Dan Sehun baru sadar, membiarkan Luhan memegang janjimu tanpa kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau janjikan adalah kesalahan besar.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo main, Cooking Mama, Hun!"

.

.

.

.

Selamat tinggal, harga diri Oh Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

**A/N : **

Well, first of all, I'M SO SORRY FO THE DELAY karena serius deh real life itu tidak bisa ditinggalkan dan kebetulan sekali guru-guruku tercinta memutuskan untuk membebani diriku yang lemah ini dengan tugas yang bejibun banyaknya. aku bisa apa? ngerjain tugas sambil ngedumel, iya.

Dan selain itu... Aku kena wabah wb untuk ngelanjutin karena cerita ini belum selesai. Emang sok sokan sih akunya juga main ngepost aja padahal lanjutannya juga masih galau. Dasar alay. Dan ya kalian tau sendiri lah kalau seorang penulis (cailah) kena wb pasti projectnya terbengkalai... hehe *ketawa nista* *ditabok*

padahal aku pengennya update. Serius deh aku pengen bacain review kalian semua karena kalian itu moodbooster banget (iya, siders juga moodbooster karena stats yang banyak bisa bikin aku bahagia. Tapi, tobat ya siders mwah) walaupun aku belum bisa balesin satu-satu, tapi aku jamin aku baca semua dan aku janji pasti aku bales kok... nanti . soalnya belakangan ini aku ngetik, update, baca review semuanya dari hape. jadi mohon maklum ya kawan kawan.

Dan aku sadar chapter ini pendek, gaje, banyak kesalahan apalagi typo karena aku udah ga ngedit lagi. Maafkan aku (lagi) aku mau masukin kaisoo di chapter depan aja (yang masih belum kukerjakan, by the way) soalnya aku lagi pengen Krishunhan *throws confetti* dan hehe seperti yang kalian lihat hubungan mereka ya... gitu deh. Semoga gaada yang kecewa yaa hihi

Oh ya kalian kalo mau kenalan sama aku jangan sungkan! Namaku Alia, boleh panggil Al, Alia, atau ladywufan juga gapapa mau manggil juga boleh banget kok dan aku 98line. terserah deh mau manggil gimana asal jangan ' author/thor' karena aku jadi berasa kayak Thor abangnya Loki *jayus* *ditimpuk*

Ohiya trivia nih... Senin besok aku UAS Kimia loh... iya Kimia! Pelajaran yang gak disukain Jongin. Wish me luck ya gaissss eheheheh

Segini dulu kali ya... yaudah aku minta reviewnya ya readers ku tersayang /tebar Jongin/


	7. Chapter 6

Chasing After You

CAST : EXO MEMBER

Pairings : Kaisoo, Hunhan, Taoris, Baekyeol, Sulay, Chenmin

Copyright © 2014 ladywufan

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Genre : High School!AU, Romance, Fluff

**Desclaimer : ****I own nothing but plot****. **

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 6_

.

.

"Ohmija? Kok diam saja?" Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sehun yang sedang melongo dengan tidak elitnya. Kris menatapnya kasihan, sementara yang lain hanya terkikik. Dan disaat seperti ini Jongin berteriak, "Harga dirimu, Oh Sehun, Harga dirimu!"

"Lu, kau serius?" Tanyanya dengan dungu. Dia akan mencekik Jongin nanti, tetapi dia harus berurusan dengan Luhan saat ini. Luhan hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk antusias. Lutut Sehun lemas seketika.

"Ayolah Sehun! Kau kan sudah janji padaku." Sungut Luhan begitu ia menyadari Sehun hanya mematung. Luhan memasukkan CD _Cooking Mama 5: Bon Appetit_ dan memulai permainan itu kemudian menyodorkan Sehun salah satu dari dua Stick Wii.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya satu ronde, ya." Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Ready? Start." Pekik Luhan girang begitu Arcade mode dimulai. Sehun megap-megap karena dia belum pernah bermain game perempuan macam Cooking Mama. Tetapi dia sebisa mungkin mengikuti Luhan yang bermain dengan lincah disampingnya.

"Demi Tuhan, Luhan! Kenapa langsung Arcade mode sih? Aku kan tidak tahu apa-apa! Setidaknya kita main tutorial dulu, huh." Gerutu Sehun. Luhan yang mendengarnya seketika menghentikan permainannya.

"Kau mau coba tutorial dulu? Ah, maafkan aku, Ohmija. Aku lupa." Luhan kemudian men-setting permainan sehingga masuk ke tutorial. Sehun mengikuti tutorial itu dengan serius.

"Baiklah, aku siap. Ayo kita main Arcade mode." Ujar Sehun dengan keteguhan hati. Dia harus menanggung malu karena bermain game perempuan didepan teman-temannya, akan lebih memalukan lagi kalau dia kalah. Maka dari itu Sehun bertekad untuk menang.

Arcade mode dimulai, Sehun dan Luhan berusaha untuk memasak semua makanan dengan benar. Tangan Sehun yang sudah terlatih bermain game yang menuntut kecepatan dapat bermain dengan terampil. Sehun lebih cepat dari Luhan dalam hal momotong, mengaduk, dan mencincang bahan makanan. Dan akhirnya, Nama Sehun keluar sebagai pemenang.

"Lihat, noona. Aku saja yang laki-laki bisa mengalahkanmu. Aku ini memang keren, ya." Kata Sehun dengan bangga-nya. Luhan tersenyum melihatnya. "Iya, iya. Kau keren. Tapi jangan hanya terampil masak di Cooking Mama, dong. Kau harus terampil masak di dunia nyata juga. Pria yang jago masak itu seksi, Ohmija."

"Ah, nanti kalau aku bisa masak noona akan naksir padaku. Nanti Kris hyung patah hati." Balas Sehun sambil melirik kearah Kris.

"Lho, kenapa aku patah hati? Memangnya aku kenapa? Kalau Luhan naksir padamu yasudah. Asal kau tidak menyakitinya aku tidak masalah." Ujar Kris ke Sehun. Sementara Zitao, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo sudah kasak-kusuk dibelakang.

"Ini dia momen yang kutunggu-tunggu." Bisik Zitao antusias kepada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang juga tidak kalah antusias. Bahkan Chanyeol, Jongdae, dan Yixing menghentikan kegiatan mereka untuk mendengarkan. Sementara Jongin menatap tiga orang ini bergantian.

"Hyung, kau serius membiarkan pacarmu naksir padaku?" Sehun melirik Kris dan Luhan bergantian. Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Siapa yang bilang padamu kalau aku dan Kris pacaran?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang sekarang menatap Kris dan Luhan dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"LOH, BUKANNYA KALIAN PACARAN?" Raung Sehun yang membuat seisi apartemen mengernyit. Maknae mereka memang tampak _cool _didepan orang lain, tetapi kalau mereka sudah berkumpul, sifat asli Sehun yang manja dan dungu akan tampak jelas.

"Heh, bocah. Kecilkan volume suaramu. Sekarang kutanya, siapa yang bilang padamu kalau kami itu sepasang kekasih?" Kris menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"Err... tidak ada, hyung." Jawab Sehun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Makanya kalau tidak tahu apa-apa, jangan diam saja dan berasumsi sendiri, tetapi tanya ke orang yang bersangkutan." Kata Luhan menasihati. Sehun menatap Luhan. "Kalau begitu sekarang aku mau tanya. Apa Luhan noona dan Kris hyung pacaran?"

Luhan dan Kris bertukar pandang. Kemudian Luhan tersenyum "Tidak. Kami tidak pernah berpacaran."

Kris nyengir, Luhan nyengir, Sementara Sehun megap-megap. Kemudian Sehun menoleh kearah teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kalian tahu tentang hal ini?"

Semuanya mengangguk. Dan seketika tatapan Sehun berubah membunuh.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?"

"Karena kau tidak tanya." Sahut Zitao dengan wajah galak. Seolah menantang Sehun untuk memarahinya. Sehun diam lagi. Oke, dia akui kalau semua kekeliruan ini memang bermula dari dirinya sendiri. Dasar bodoh.

"Sudah, Sehun-ah. Setidaknya sekarang kau tahu kebenarannya. Selamat berjuang mendapatkan Luhan noona." Bisik Jongin sebelum berdiri.

"Hei, kau mau kemana, Jongin?"

"Tidak mau kemana-mana, kok. Aku mau mengajak Kyungsoo main Cooking Mama. Sepertinya dia ingin main tapi tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa." Balas Jongin enteng kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, sini main Cooking Mama denganku. Aku tahu kau suka masak." Ajak Jongin sambil menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo yang kegirangan diajak main Cooking Mama. Sementara semua temannya memandang Jongin aneh. Bukannya tadi dia meledek Sehun habis-habisan karena main Cooking Mama?

.

Oh, cinta memang bisa membuatmu bodoh.

.

Kris beranjak dari sofa didepan TV dan beralih untuk duduk disamping Zitao yang sedang menonton permainan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang heboh. "Hai, Zitao."

Zitao menoleh kemudian tersenyum ramah. "Hai, ge."

"Kau mau main Cooking Mama?" Tanya Kris pada Zitao yang mengikuti semua pergerakan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, malas. Kenapa? Gege mau main?"

Kris buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak." Zitao hanya manggut-manggut kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. "Eh, Zitao?"

"Hmm?"

"Anu... err... Sabtu besok kau ada acara?" Tanyanya pada Zitao dengan suara pelan. Zitao menoleh dengan senyum yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan. Dan Zitao tersenyum lebih lebar lagi ketika menyadari ada semburat merah samar di pipi Kris. Oh, inikah Kris Wu yang sangat judes ketika disekolah? Yang ditakuti karena wajahnya sangar? Yang pernah membuat Hyunwoo nyaris kencing dicelana gara-gara omelannya? Zitao terkikik pelan. "Tidak ada, ge. Kenapa?"

"Sabtu besok aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke Lotte World. Kau mau?"

Zitao tersenyum dan hendak menjawab ketika sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"HEI, KRIS HYUNG MENGAJAK ZITAO KE LOTTE WORLD TANPA KITA! TIDAK BISA BEGITU HYUNG, KAMI IKUT. KAPAN? SABTU BESOK YA?" Teriak Jongdae dari belakang Kris dengan suaranya yang cempreng. Rupanya dari tadi dia menguping. Entah sejak kapan pria itu berada dibelakang Zitao dan Kris, tidak ada yang tahu.

"APA? KRIS GE MENGAJAK ZITAO KENCAN?" Teriak Baekhyun yang sedang menonton Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak kalah heboh.

"HYUNG, KENCAN YANG SERU ITU RAMAI-RAMAI DENGAN TEMAN." Jongin balas berteriak setelah ia mem-_pause_ game yang sedang ia mainkan dengan Kyungsoo.

"KALAU KALIAN HANYA BERDUA TIDAK AMAN. BAGAIMANA KALAU KRIS KELEPASAN DAN MENCIUMMU, ZITAO? KAU TAHU SENDIRI PIKIRAN KRIS ITU TIDAK ADA BEDANYA DENGAN TEMPAT PEMBUANGAN SAMPAH." Luhan ikutan mengompori dan Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan menuding. Luhan terkekeh dengan matanya yang berkilat jahil.

"JAM 10 YA HYUNG, KAMI TUNGGU. JANGAN BERANI KABUR. KARENA KAU YANG AKAN MEMBAYAR TIKET KAMI." Yang ini Sehun.

"Ya tuhan kenapa aku punya teman-teman semacam mereka." Sungut Kris. Zitao mengelus bahunya. "Hei. Kau keberatan mereka mengganggu acara kita?"

Kris mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Zitao tersenyum. "Kita tetap akan pergi dengan mereka sabtu besok. Tapi mungkin kita bisa pergi berdua di hari lainnya?"

"Benarkah?" Kris mendongak dan menatap Zitao penuh harap. Zitao tersenyum dengan senyuman kucingnya. "Iya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita akan pergi berdua minggu depan. Bagaimana?"

"_Sounds like a plan." _Zitao nyengir. Kris sedang berdansa dalam hati ketika teriakan kemenangan dari Kyungsoo dan tawa teman-temannya terangsang oleh indera pendengaran Kris.

"MEMANGNYA ENAK DIKALAHKAN WANITA?" Sehun tertawa begitu senangnya sampai terguling dari sofa. Luhan tersenyum miring melihat Jongin yang menatap layar dengan wajah bodoh.

"KAU SOK SIH." Ini Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan dengan antusias disampingnya. Yixing juga ikut tertawa melihat kesengsaraan Jongin

"JANGAN LUPA TRAKTIR AKU YA, JONGIN." Kikik Kyungsoo dengan genit. Jongin hanya menggerutu karena ia menjadi bulan-bulanan lagi. Heran, teman-temannya hobi sekali mem-_bully_ dirinya.

.

.

{o}

.

.

"KYUNGSOO." Teriak Jongin dari depan pagar. Kemudian siluet Kyungsoo yang ramping terlihat keluar dari pagar rumah. Mereka akan ke Lotte World hari ini dengan tujuan bermain gratis sekaligus merecoki acara kencan Kris dan Zitao.

"Bisa tidak sih, tidak usah teriak-teriak?" Sungut Kyungsoo sambil menerima helm yang Jongin sodorkan padanya.

"Bisa. Tapi nanti kau tidak dengar." Ujar Jongin enteng sambil menyalakan kembali mesin motornya.

"Apa kau baru saja bilang kalau pendengaranku terganggu?" Tanya Kyungsoo tajam kearah Jongin yang cengengesan. "Tidak, kok. Hehehe. Sudah, cepat naik. Tadi Sehun bilang yang lain sudah mulai berangkat."

Kyungsoo naik dan baru saja akan bilang 'Jangan ngebut' ketika Jongin tanpa aba-aba menjalankan motor besarnya dan membuat Kyungsoo nyaris terjungkal. "PELAN-PELAN, BODOH." Jongin hanya terkekeh.

.

.

{o}

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menghampiri Sehun, Yixing, Jongdae, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol yang sedang menunggu didepan loket.

"Kalian tidak bersama Luhan noona?" adalah sapaan Sehun begitu Jongin dan Kyungsoo datang menghampiri. Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Kami naik motor, _stupid._"

Kyungsoo bergabung dengan Yixing dan Baekhyun sementara Jongin dan Sehun saling mengejek. Rupanya OSIS sedang merencanakan festival akhir tahun yang akan diadakan di Aula indoor sekolah yang luas. Ya, OSIS sekolah mereka memang terkenal sering sekali mengadakan kegiatan. Dan festival akhir tahun adalah salah satu kegiatan tahunan mereka yang tidak pernah terlewatkan. Hebatnya, setiap festival OSIS pasti berlangsung sukses. Dan semua orang percaya kalau ini semua adalah berkat tangan dingin ketua OSIS mereka. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang mengorek Yixing untuk membocorkan akan ada apa saja di festival mendatang tetapi Yixing menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Hai. Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" sapa Luhan yang baru datang.

"Eh noona? Kau kesini dengan siapa?" tanya Sehun ke Luhan. Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan mengguncang-guncangkan kunci mobilnya. "Sendiri, Hun." Sehun manggut-manggut.

"Heh, kalian belum jawab pertanyaanku." Ulang Luhan ke Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Yixing.

"Festival sekolah kami, rusa." Jawab Yixing. Wajah Luhan langsung cemberut. "Pasti anak sekolah lain tidak boleh masuk. Ya kan?"

"Hehe. Maaf Lu. Tapi itu sudah kebijakan. Tapi kami akan mengadakan pertandingan olahraga tahun depan. Kau boleh datang kok, asal membawa tiket masuk." Kata Yixing dengan wajah meringis yang justru membuatnya terlihat seperti orang sembelit.

"Ah, masih lama. Hei, apa Kris ikut cabang basket?"

"Yap! Dia kan kaptennya, Lu."

"Apa kalian berdua akan tampil?" Luhan bertanya ke Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang memang partner duet. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bertukar pandang. Kyungsoo kemudian mengangkat bahunya. "Belum tahu. Habis pelatih kami belum bilang apa-apa."

"Aku akan meminta kalian tampil, tenang saja. Lagipula, siapa sih yang tidak ingin melihat penampilan BaekSoo?" Ujar Yixing sambil menggoda Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berjengit mendengar 'BaekSoo'

"Unnie, berhenti menggunakan nama 'BaekSoo'. Itu terdengar seperti nama _couple_ lesbian." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengerutkan hidungnya dan Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan. Yixing dan Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hei, apa kalian sudah lama menunggu?" Suara Zitao terdengar dan mereka semua menghentikan obrolan. Zitao langsung menghampiri teman-temannya sementara Kris langsung ke loket untuk membeli tiket untuk mereka semua.

"Yap, kalian lama sekali." Protes Jongdae. Baekhyun menoyor kepala temannya itu. "Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih. Kita dibayari Kris, ingat?" Jongdae tidak mendengarkan dan malah menjulurkan lidahnya ke Baekhyun.

"Ini semua tiketnya." Kris membagikan delapan tiket ke teman-temannya dan satu lagi untuk Zitao. Sementara satu lagi untuk dirinya.

"Ayo bersenang-senang!" Pekik Chanyeol, Jongdae, Baekhyun, dan Zitao bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

**A/N : **

Halooo^^ Aku datang membawa chapte apa menunggu lama? Enggak dong, enggak kan? Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat official couple karena banyakan yang request official dari awal. Yang nanya Krishan Taohun mungkin aku ga bikin disini tapi di oneshoot aku yang bakal dateng 2015 nanti dan gaada hubungannya sama ff ini muehehehe. Dan tuh mereka pada pengen main di Lotte world tuh, kira kira mau ngapain ya? HEHE. Gangguin Taoris sih udah pasti xD

GUYS GUYS GEREGETAN BANGET YA KEMAREN SEHARUSNYA KRISHAN KETEMU DI SOHU TAPI LUHANNYA GADATENG RAWRRRR *giit kursi* waktu itu juga di acara yang film itu Krishan harusnya ketemu tapi Krisnya gadateng aaaa sebel TwT mana di Sohu kemaren disampingnya Kris itu Jessica... aduh fixbgt kalo ada Luhan mereka reunian XD dan... Kris... blonde... aduh... my kokoro can't contain these overwhelming feels because a Blonde Kris is irresistible and should be illegal! *pingsan*

DAN MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR MY BELOVED FELLAS! Gimana, udah pada punya resolusi 2015? ^^ *ngunyah candycane*

Dan sekali lagi makasih banget buat kalian yang udah nyempetin review walau cuma satu kata, still make my day! Sekarang aku minta review lagi, boleh kan? ^^


	8. Chapter 7

Chasing After You

CAST : EXO MEMBER

Pairings : Kaisoo, Hunhan, Taoris, Baekyeol, Sulay, Chenmin

Copyright © 2014 ladywufan

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Genre : High School!AU, Romance, Fluff

**Desclaimer : ****I own nothing but plot****. **

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 7_

.

.

Mereka memasuki Lotte World dengan wajah sumringah. Sehun dan Jongdae melihat kesana kemari sambil senyam-senyum. Chanyeol langsung lari ke stand minuman karena katanya dia haus. Yixing hanya tersenyum melihat teman-temannya. Dan senyumannya berubah menjadi cengiran ketika melihat tingkah Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sudah mulai berjingkrak-jingrak ditempat saking girangnya. Kyungsoo yang berdiri disampingnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihatnya. Sungguh, teman-teman barunya itu bagaikan segerombolan anak kecil berbadan raksasa. Tetapi Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti, seakan tersadar oleh sesuatu.

"Hei, Zitao! Sini kau." Panggil Baekhyun pada Zitao yang sedang dibisiki entah apa oleh Kris. Zitao menengok dengan wajah ditekuk. "Apa"

"Kau ini masih kecil. Tidak boleh berduaan dengan Kris begitu. Kalau tiba-tiba kalian melakukan yang tidak-tidak, bagaimana? Memang bule gadungan itu mau tanggung jawab?" Kata Baekhyun menasihati. Yang dinasihati memasang wajah kesal. Terutama Kris.

"Astaga Byun Baekhyun! Kalau ngomong jangan sembarangan. Aku tidak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh pada Zitao sebelum kita menjadi legal, oke?"

"Berarti kau mau Zitao menikah denganmu, begitu?" kali ini Luhan ikutan bersuara.

"Err..." Pipi Kris memerah. Yixing mendecih melihatnya. Kris selalu begitu menjaga _image_-nya di sekolah. Sekarang pipinya memerah begini? Ugh, _please_.

"Gege kenapa? Memangnya gege tidak mau menikah denganku?" Tanya Zitao kalem. Kris terlalu kaget sampai respon yang bisa ia tunjukkan hanyalah membuka-tutup mulutnya seperti ikan kehabisan air. Zitao dan yang lainnya terkekeh melihat kelakuan _Da Ge_ mereka yang seperti orang bodoh. "Aku cuma bercanda, ge."

"Sudah, jangan bicarakan pernikahan. Lebih baik kita mulai main saja. Aku mau naik wahana yang itu." Ujar Jongdae menetralisir keadaan sambil menunjuk wahana yang berbentuk seperti perahu dan mengayun maju mundur. Kris hanya bisa berterimakasih dalam hati karena _well, _yang tadi itu cukup _awkward _untuknya_._

"Tidak mau, hyung! Aku maunya naik bianglala." Bantah Sehun yang sedang makan lolipop ukuran besar berwarna-warni. Entah dapat darimana.

"Ih, Bianglala itu tidak seru, Sehun! Ke rumah hantu saja, yuk!" Kali ini Zitao ikut berargumen.

"Aku sih kemana saja. Asalkan bersama Kris atau Zitao." Kata Baekhyun santai. Gadis bermata sipit itu tampaknya tidak menyadari tatapan membunuh yang diberikan Kris kepadanya. Atau mungkin pura-pura tidak tahu. Entahlah.

"Well, terserah kalian. Aku dan Kyungsoo akan memisahkan diri. Kita ketemu disini jam lima sore, oke?" Jongin mengumumkan kepada teman-temannya. Mereka mengangguk. Jongin segera menggandeng Kyungsoo untuk naik beberapa wahana.

Mereka naik kapal yang berayun yang tadi diinginkan Jongdae. Mereka berteriak sampai suara mereka serak dan tertawa karena saat turun, lutut mereka melemas. Lalu mereka beralih ke kincir angin raksasa dan mereka berfoto ria di atas. Jongin bilang semua ini mirip seperti di drama. Kyungsoo bilang ini klise.

Tapi mereka berdua menikmatinya.

Saat turun, Kyungsoo segera menarik Jongin ke _stand _permen kapas karena gadis itu melihat seorang bocah berumur tidak lebih dari 7 tahun berjalan sambil memakan permen kapas. Kyungsoo jadi ingin. Jongin mengatainya kekanakan, Kyungsoo memukul lenganya tanda tak terima. Tetapi kemudian pria itu mencomot sedikit dari permen kapas Kyungsoo. Gadis itu balik mengatainya kekanakan. Jongin hanya memeletkan lidahnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Jongin akhirnya menghabiskan permen kapas itu berdua.

.

.

{o}

.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore saat Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke tempat yang tidak seberisik tempat-tempat lainnya.

"Kau ini mau naik apa sih, Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo karena Jongin tampaknya tidak tahu akan membawanya kemana karena pria itu celingak-celinguk kesana kemari seolah-olah mencari sesuatu.

"Sebentar. Hmm.. mana ya? Ah, Itu." Jongin menunjuk sebuah wahana yang berbentuk cangkir berukuran raksasa yang begerak memutar. "Asyik, kan?" sambungnya lagi. Kyungsoo mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Ew. No. Kau mau naik itu? Silahkan. Aku tunggu disini ya." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mendorong punggung Jongin kearah wahana cangkir warna-warni. Jongin merengut.

"Aku maunya naik itu sama kamu." Jongin merengek sambil memegangi lengan blus Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendengus. "Tapi aku tidak mau."

"Mau ya." Bujuk Jongin lagi. Jongin selalu terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Jadi dia akan berusaha membuat Kyungsoo mau naik wahana itu dengannya.

"No." Kata Kyungsoo tegas.

"Please?" Rengek Jongin. Kali ini ia mengingat kalau Luhan dan Baekhyun biasanya ber-_aegyo_ untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Jadi kali ini ia mencobanya.

"Ew. Muka mu tidak pantas ber-_aegyo_. Kau jadi mirip orang sembelit." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menjadi tertarik sekali pada kuku-kuku tangannya yang dimanikur dan dicat dengan warna _pale pink_. Seolah-olah kukunya lebih menarik dari tampang Jongin.

Err... respon Kyungsoo cukup pedas. Tapi Jongin tidak ingin mengakuinya jadi dia mencoba taktik lain,

"Chagiya?"

"EW WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALLED ME, KIM JONGIN?!"

"Aku memanggilmu 'Chagiya', tidak dengar ya?"

"I heard you in the first place. Just, don't ever call me that again. Ever."

"Ayolah. Kali ini saja? Habis ini kita naik apapun yang kau mau!"

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sebentar, "... Janji?"

"Janji!"

"Apapun?"

"Apapun."

"Oke." Kyungsoo tersenyum miring sambil menarik Jongin ke wahana itu. Jongin sih senang-senang saja karena rencananya berduaan dengan Kyungsoo berjalan dengan lancar sejauh ini. Yup, Jongin memang memanfaatkan acara jalan-jalan ini sebagai acara pendekatan ke Kyungsoo.

Mereka mengantri sebentar (karena yang tertarik untuk menaiki wahana ini sedikit), mereka langsung bisa masuk dan memilih salah satu cangkir. Jongin memilih cangkir dengan warna _fuschia _yang mencolok. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti kemauan Jongin si tukang paksa.

Wahana ini tidak seru. Pikir Kyungsoo. Walaupun gadis ini terlihat polos dan imut, tapi Kyungsoo adalah pecinta petualangan dan kegiatan yang menantang adrenalin. Dan Kyungsoo juga penggemar film thriller. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak begitu menyukai kartun. Kartun yang ia tonton hanyalah Happy Tree Friends dan Pororo, tentu saja.

Setelah dua setengah menit yang penuh penyiksaan –menurut Kyungsoo–, cangkir-cangkir itu akhirnya berhenti berputar dan mereka berdua diusir secara halus oleh operatornya. Jongin tampak bahagia, tetapi kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menyeretnya ke arah rumah hantu. Urgh, Jongin paling benci hantu!

"Kyungsoo? Kau mau masuk kesini?" Tanya Jongin dengan wajah waspada. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Uh oh, dumb Jongin strikes again. "Menurutmu?"

"Ih, ini kan seram. Kita naik komidi putar saja disana. Tuh dengar, mereka memasang lagu Candy."

"Tadi kan kau janji setelah naik cangkir-cangkir absurd itu kita boleh naik wahana apapun yang aku mau." Kyungsoo menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ucapan Kyungsoo ternyata ampuh untuk membuat Jongin terdiam. Kyungsoo tidak butuh persetujuan Jongin. Pria itu tadi sudah janji, jadi yang Kyungsoo lakukan sekarang adalah menarik Jongin untuk ikut mengantri dan bersiap menaiki kereta. Kyungsoo tampaknya tidak menyadari wajah Jongin yang mulai memucat saking takutnya.

"Kyung..." Panggil Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang sudah menyamankan diri di posisinya yang berada tepat disamping Jongin.

"Apa?"

"Aku takut."

"Laki-laki itu harus berani, Jongin." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk kepala Jongin yang merengut. Gadis itu terkekeh melihat kelakuan temannya ini.

"Aku berani melawan pencopet." Sanggah Jongin membela diri.

"Berani dalam segala aspek, maksudku."

"Tapi di dunia ini banyak orang yang takut hantu!"

"Huhh, yasudah. Sekarang apa maumu? Aku tidak mau keluar dari wahana ini." Kata Kyungsoo. Dan bertepatan setelahnya. Kereta mereka sudah mulai melaju. Jongin sadar kalau dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia yakin kalau dia akan gemetar ketakutan beberapa saat lagi. Dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo tampaknya bukan ide yang buruk. Jongin segera mengambil telapak tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat. Dia tidak mengharapkan kalau Kyungsoo akan balas menggenggam, tetapi gadis itu ternyata meremas tangan Jongin sebagai gestur menenangkan. Dan hal itu membuat rasa takut Jongin agak berkurang. Sedikit.

"It's allright. The ghosts are just dolls." Bisik Kyungsoo menenangkan. Jongin mengangguk sambil menggigit bibirnya. Mereka melewati sebuah bangunan kecil yang terlihat seperti rumah sakit, dimana tampak banyak mayat-mayat bohongan bergeletakan. Jongin mengernyit. Lalu mereka melewati sebuah sumur dimana ada sebuah sosok perempuan dengan wajah hancur keluar dari sumur dan tertawa menyeramkan, membuat Jongin terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Semua hantunya mengagetkan dan menyeramkan menurut Jongin. Dan akhirnya setelah lima menit berlalu, mereka bisa keluar dari rumah hantu itu.

"Jongin? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang berwajah agak pucat. Gadis itu merasa bersalah karena telah menyeret Jongin secara harfiah untuk masuk ke rumah hantu. "Kau mau minum?" tanyanya lagi. Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Duduklah disitu, aku akan kembali membawa minuman." Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah bangku taman. Jongin mengangguk dan duduk disana. Sungguh, lututnya lemas melihat penampakan-penampakan mengerikan tadi. Jongin duduk dan mengatur napasnya. Mencoba menenangkan diri. Dia tahu Kyungsoo merasa bersalah, tetapi dia tidak mau gadis itu merasa bersalah karena sifatnya yang terlalu lembek. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin tampil seperti ini didepan Kyungsoo, tapi dia memang benar-benar takut hantu. Mau bagaimana lagi?

Kyungsoo menghampiri salah satu _stand _makanan ringan tak jauh dari tempat Jongin duduk. Disana ia bertemu dengan Kris, Sehun, Luhan, dan Baekhyun yang juga sedang mengantri membeli ramen cup.

"Hai, Soo. Mana Jongin? Bukannya tadi ia bersamamu?" sapa Luhan begitu ia melihat Kyungsoo menghampiri mereka.

"Dia sedang istirahat disana." Kyungsoo menunjuk bangku tempat Jongin duduk. "Ia tampak kurang sehat saat kami keluar dari rumah hantu."

"Aaah, anak itu masih saja penakut." Gumam Kris. Kyungsoo kemudian sadar kalau Kris tidak bersama Zitao. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Eh, Kris ge? Dimana Zitao?"

"Bocah-bocah tak tahu diuntung ini," Kris menunjuk Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Luhan satu-persatu. "Memisahkanku dengan Zitao."

Kyungsoo terkikik sementara Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ah, jadi mereka memang benar-benar ingin mengganggu acara kencan Kris dan Zitao, rupanya. Kyungsoo kira mereka hanya bercanda.

"Memang kenapa sih, Baek? Kau sepertinya tidak setuju Kris dan Zitao pacaran." Tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak setuju? Aku setuju kok, hanya saja si tiang listrik idiot ini sudah terlalu lama membuang waktu untuk pendekatan, sekalinya mengajak kencan malah ke tempat seperti ini, tidak mutu. Daripada Zitao kencan tidak mutu, lebih baik kita gunakan kesempatan ini untuk bermain bersama-sama."

"Sebenarnya yang lebih pantas kau sebut 'tiang listrik idiot' itu pacarmu, Baek. Kris hyung tidak idiot." Kata Sehun. Kris mengajaknya tos dan mendeklarasikan Sehun sebagai dongsaeng terbaiknya. Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul dan meminta jatah bubble tea untuk seminggu penuh. Kris merutuk lagi sementara wajah Baekhyun memerah. Luhan mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan prihatin.

"Chanyeol tidak idiot, oke? Dia itu hiperaktif!"

"Apa bedanya?" tanya Kris.

"Beda! Kalau id–"

"Agasshi? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Suara penjaga _stand _menginterupsi perdebatan mereka. Baekhyun akhirnya memesan lima cup ramen, empat minuman dingin dan sebotol air mineral. Luhan menawarkan Kyungsoo untuk bergabung karena mereka akan menuju ke wahana roller coaster, tetapi gadis bermata bulat itu menolak dengan alasan ia akan menjaga Jongin. Sehun dan Baekhyun bersiul-siul genit sementara Kris menepuk pundak Kyungsoo sebelum berlalu menyusul ketiga temannya.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin kemudian menyodorkan botol air mineral. Jongin menggumamkan 'terimakasih' dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Aku bawa ramen. Kau mau?"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir aku mungkin agak kelaparan." Jongin mengangkat bahu. Kyungsoo menyodorkan cup ramen yang masih mengepul pada Jongin.

"Tapi aku minta sedikit, ya." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa tidak beli dua saja tadi?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku takut kau tidak mau. Lagipula aku tidak lapar. Aku hanya ingin beli dan makan beberapa suap." Jawab Kyungsoo acuh. Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Gadis ini aneh sekali.

"Buka mulutmu." Perintah Jongin sambil melayangkan sesendok ramen pada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sudah mendekatkan mulutnya tetapi saat bibirnya menyentuh sebagian ramen, Kyungsoo sadar kalau ramennya masih panas. "Kau niat menyuapi tidak, sih? Ramennya masih mengepul. Kalau mulutku terbakar, bagaimana?"

"Oops, iya. Maaf." Jongin nyengir. Lalu meniup-niup ramennya pelan. Kyungsoo terkekeh. Tingkah Jongin benar-benar konyol. Tetapi entah kenapa, disitulah letak _charm _seorang Kim Jongin. Jongin kemudian menyuapkan ramen yang sudah tidak terlalu panas ke mulut Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo merasa perutnya digelitik sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Kyungsoo merasa hawa disekitarnya berubah menjadi lebih panas. Entah karena ramennya pedas, atau karena Jongin berada _terlalu _dekat dengannya. Begitu dekatnya sampai Kyungsoo bisa merasakan napas Jongin menerpa wajahnya.

Jongin mendekat, dan Kyungsoo tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Otaknya menginginkan ia mundur, menjauh dari Jongin karena wajahnya sudah terlalu dekat. Terlalu dekat. Tetapi badannya tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Alat geraknya menolak semua perintah otaknya dan membuat Kyungsoo membatu di tempatnya. Jantungnya bergemuruh begitu kencang sampai ia yakin kalau Jongin bisa mendengarnya dan sensasi menggelitik diperutnya semakin menggila. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo...

.

.

.

Lebih dekat...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

**A/N : **

Hai semuanya! HAPPY KAISOO DAY! Happy birthday Kim Jongin, Happy birthday Do Kyungsoo. We wish both of you all the best things we could ever ask for (including your marriage in the future, hihihi. Yep! If kaisoo married someday in the future i'm going to die a happy (wo)man. Iya my dear _**exoblush**_, nikahannya Kaisoo.)

SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER well it actually isn't since it'll be explained and pictured in the next chapter.

Sebenernya rada ga pede ngepost chap ini karena... well, gatau deh. Ga pede aja. Karena akunya lagi semi-wb mungkin? Jadi ga yakin sama tulisan sendiri. Hooh entahlah.

Atau mungkin karena aku anxious nungguin SOWK? HAHAHAHA MAYBE

Apakah ada meigeni disini selain aku? Gaisss come talk to me lets spazz about Kris with me :D

Dan terimakasih sekali untuk para manusia-manusia yang udah review (I reread them everytime, i assure you), follow, dan favorite. Seriously those appreciation of yours mean so much to me. Thank you for bearing with me and my absurdness and my so-called-fanfiction which is still far from good. You guys rocks!

Now, can i have your thoughts on this chapter, please?

P.S.: Da Ge artinya big brother

P.S.S.: Mereka semua seangkatan, kecuali Yixing, Kris, Luhan, dan Suho yang satu tingkat diatas mereka semua

P.S.S.S.: i have school on Monday (I guess everyone too, aren't you?). And yes, it sucks.


	9. Chapter 8

Chasing After You

CAST : EXO MEMBER

Pairings : Kaisoo, Hunhan/Krishan, Taoris/Taohun, Baekyeol, Sulay, Chenmin

Copyright © 2015 ladywufan

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Genre : High School!AU, Romance, Fluff

**Desclaimer : ****I own nothing but plot****. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter __8_

.

.

Lebih dekat...

.

.

.

_Cup_

.

.

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo singkat. Kyungsoo hanya bisa melotot. Karena, _demi Tuhan yang tadi itu ciuman pertamanya!_

"IHHH JONGIN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" Lengking Kyungsoo dengan wajah merah padam sampai ke telinga. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat malu dan hal itu malah membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Duh, do you really have to ask i thought it was obvious enough." Kata Jongin main-main.

"Jongin!"

"Aku mengecupmu Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin perlahan seolah-olah dia sedang berbicara dengan anak kecil.

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut. "Yang tadi itu ciuman pertamaku, tahu!"

"Itu bukan ciuman, nona. Itu kecupan." Koreksi Jongin dengan kerlingan jahil di matanya.

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau memang penasaran, aku bisa menciummu dan kau akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya ciuman. Kau mau?"

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Kyungsoo merengut dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang tergelak.

"OI KYUNGSOO KAU MAU KEMANA HEY INI RAMENNYA BELUM HABIS! Aduh dasar merepotkan." Gerutu Jongin sambil menyusul Kyungsoo. Tidak lupa dengan membawa ramennya yang mulai menghangat.

Tuhan tahu bahwa Jongin ingin sekali mencium Kyungsoo. Bukan hanya mengecupnya seperti tadi. Tapi melihat efek yang timbul setelahnya, Jongin ragu dia akan bisa mempertahankan _pertemanannya _dengan Kyungsoo jika ia mencium gadis itu. Untuk saat ini, kecupan singkat adalah sebuah kemajuan yang lumayan, gadis itu hanya terlihat kaget dan malu alih-alih marah. Pikir Jongin sambil tersenyum riang.

Jongin menemukan Kyungsoo beberapa langkah didepannya dan merangkulkan lengannya ke bahu sempit Kyungsoo.

"Hey, kau tak marah kan?" Tanya Jongin santai. Kyungsoo menggeliat berusaha menyingkirkan lengan berat Jongin dari bahunya. "Get off me, Kim Jongin."

Jongin melepaskan lengannya sambil meringis. "Ouch, kau galak."

"I am so not talking to you." Gerutu Kyungsoo sambil bersedekap dan berjalan sambil menghentakkan kaki. Jongin hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi terhibur.

"Mau bantu menghabiskan ramen? Ini masih banyak."

"Tidak."

"Tidak mau?"

"Hmph."

"Yasudah, aku habiskan ya."

"Silahkan."

Setelah beberapa saat Kyungsoo akhirnya menoleh karena Jongin makan dengan sangat berisik disampingnya. Dan fakta kalau Jongin makan sambil berjalan juga menganggunya. Ditambah bunyi _slurp_ yang tercipta dari bibir Jongin yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo ingin merebut cup ramen itu dari tangan Jongin.

"Kenapa tengok-tengok? Mau?"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam.

"Jangan jaga image begitu. Buka mulutmu."

"Jangan makan sambil berjalan." Kata Kyungsoo akhirnya sambil menarik Jongin kearah bangku lain.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Coba pikir, kau makan dengan garpu, bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba tersandung dan garpunya menancap di mulutmu?" Sahut Kyungsoo enteng. Jongin meringis.

"Err... terserah deh. Ini, bantu aku menghabiskannya." Ujar Jongin sambil menyodorkan segulung ramen ke depan mulut Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menyerah dan membuka mulutnya. Well, dia lapar. Sekarang sudah makin siang sementara Kyungsoo belum makan apapun selain semangkuk sereal untuk sarapan. Jangan salahkan dia, oke? Salahkan perutnya.

"Seriously Jongin. Tanganku masih berfungsi, aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Aku maunya menyuapimu."

"Lalu kenapa aku harus menurut?"

"Karena Kim Jongin selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau."

"Spoiled brat."

"Memang. Sekarang buka mulutmu lagi."

Beberapa suapan terakhir akhirnya masuk ke perut Kyungsoo. Well, lumayanlah untuk mengganjal sampai makan siang nanti. Jongin membuang cup ramen yang sudah kosong lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Cari yang lain. Kita butuh asupan makan siang. Dan bukannya kau bilang kau tidak mau bicara denganku?" Ejek Jongin kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tersadar langsung membungkam mulutnya dan membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Jongin, Kyungsoo!" Panggil Yixing saat gadis itu melihat Jongin yang (secara harfiah) menyeret Kyungsoo. "Kalian mau kemana?"

"Mau mencari kalian. Kami mau minta makan." Sahut Jongin riang. Zitao dan Chanyeol langsung menganggukan kepalanya antusias. "Kami juga lapar." Tambah Zitao.

"Aku akan menelepon Kris hyung." Putus Jongdae kemudian. Pria itu kemudian menyingkir dari teman-temannya dan kembali tidak lama kemudian.

"Kris hyung bilang kita sudahi saja untuk hari ini. Kita akan makan di restoran di luar. Lebih baik kita ke parkiran sekarang, Kris hyung bilang mereka akan ke parkiran. Kita bisa memutuskan masalah makanan disana." Kata Jongdae memberi informasi. Mereka akhirnya berjalan beriringan keluar dari tempat itu dan berjalan menuju parkiran. Ternyata Kris dan yang lain sudah sampai terlebih dahulu.

"Mau makan dimana?" tanya Luhan.

"Err... mau makan di restoranku?" Tawar Kyungsoo ragu.

"Gratis tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol bercanda (atau mungkin tidak, jika dilihat dari betapa seriusnya wajahnya saat ia bertanya) yang kemudian mendapat jitakan Baekhyun.

"Tentu. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau kalian mau makan direstoranku, kalian tidak akan dipungut biaya?"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kris berbinar. Karena dompetnya sudah mulai menipis membeli sepuluh tiket masuk Lotte World, kalau ditambah mentraktir mereka semua, dompetnya akan makin menipis. Membayangkannya saja membuat Kris meringis.

Kemudian Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"MAKAN GRATIS!" Teriak mereka semua bersamaan. Kris rasanya ingin memeluk Kyungsoo. Tapi ia masih ingat Zitao. Tidak jadi.

"Mau makan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi untuk memastikan.

"Makan sushi." Jawab Luhan cepat.

"Makan samgyeobsal!" Yang ini Zitao.

"Makan steak saja." Sehun menyuarakan pendapat.

"Nooooo, udara dingin begini paling enak makan samgyetang." Celetuk Jongdae.

"Ayam goreng saja." Ini Jongin.

"Aku sih terserah kalian. Aku omnivora kok." Kata Yixing kalem.

"Kau mau apa, Soo?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku mau masakan cina, sebenarnya."

"Hey, masakan cina terdengar lumayan."

"Boleh juga."

"Aku mau hotpot!"

"Aku juga!"

"Apa kau menjual hotpot?"

"Yep, aku punya restoran cina di Yongja. Kita bisa kesana."

"It's settled then! Kita makan hotpot."

.

.

{o}

.

.

Mereka sampai di restoran itu lima belas menit kemudian. Para pelayan yang ada di restoran itu langsung membungkuk hormat saat mereka melihat sang pemilik memasuki restoran.

"Selamat sore, Nona Kyungsoo. Senang melihat anda. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sapa Jongup, salah satu pelayan yang ada disana.

"Oh, halo Jongup. Bisakah aku dan teman-temanku menggunakan ruang pribadi?" Sapa Kyungsoo pada pelayan itu. Jongup mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tentu saja, Nona. Mari saya antar." Ucap pria itu sambil menuntun jalan mereka ke lantai dua.

"Pesanan anda, Nona?" Tanya Jongup saat semua tamunya sudah duduk dengan nyaman didalam ruang pribadi.

"Kami mau hotpot. Kami kelaparan jadi bawalah yang banyak!" Seru Luhan. Jongup menatap Luhan dengan bingung. Banyak yang dia maksud itu sebanyak apa?

"Bawa saja 12 porsi dulu, Jongup. Kami akan memesan lagi kalau kami masih kelaparan. Dan teh beberapa teko untuk kami." Putus Kyungsoo saat melihat ekspresi bingung Jongup. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan pergi.

"Eh hei, Kyungsoo. Kau main apa saja dengan Jongin? Kalian ini bukannya main dengan kami malah pergi berduaan, tch." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Macam-macam." Jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya sambil menoleh kearah Jongin sekilas. Sementara Jongin yang duduk disampingnya hanya menggoyang-goyangkan alisnya menggoda. Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan?" Tanya Kris dari ujung meja. Kyungsoo langsung membelalak. Apa Kris punya indra keenam?

"Uh.. apa?-"

"Aku mengecupnya, hyung." Ujar Jongin memotong perkataan Kyungsoo. Semua orang di ruangan itu -kecuali Jongin- membeku. Mereka meninggalkan apa yang mereka kerjakan sebelumnya untuk mendengarkan.

"Kau apa?" Tanya Kris lagi setelah beberapa saat.

"Kau mau kutemani ke dokter telinga, tidak, hyung? Aku kenal seorang dokter yang cekatan. Mungkin dia bisa memperbaiki pendengaranmu yang kurang bagus itu."

"Jongin, Kris ge serius." Kata Zitao. Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku bilang aku mengecupnya."

"ASTAGA PERVERT" Pekik Luhan sambil melempari Jongin dengan sumpit.

"Hey!" Protes Jongin.

"Well, setidaknya dia tidak memperagakan video porno yang ada di ponselnya." Sahut Jongdae asal. Membuat Yixing dan Luhan menjewer telinganya.

"Kyungsoo, apa benar si hitam ini mengecupmu?" Tanya Zitao memastikan. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk kemudian mengangguk.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. "Ew Park Chanyeol!"

"Guys, Hotpotnya sudah datang." Kata Yixing mengumumkan. Dan Kyungsoo bersyukur karena Luhan dan Baekhyun mulai membombardir dirinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak ingin ia jawab. Jadi Kyungsoo berlagak menyibukkan dirinya dengan Hotpot dan dengan dibantu oleh Yixing.

.

.

.

Selesai makan, mereka duduk dan berbincang selama beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang. Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan perlahan ke arah motor dan Jongin mulai risih dengan tingkah Kyungsoo yang super diam sejak tadi. Kalau Jongin sempat berpikir kalau Kyungsoo tidak marah, sekarang jelas-jelas dia ragu.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau... marah?"

"Marah karena apa?"

"Karena aku mengecupmu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar dan berpikir sebelum bersuara. "Aku kira aku akan marah kalau ada pria yang mengecupku begitu. Tetapi nyatanya tidak. Aku hanya kaget dan bingung. Aneh ya?"

Jongin mati-matian berusaha menahan senyuman yang akan muncul di bibirnya. Tuhkan, dia tidak marah. Pikir Jongin. "Tidak aneh kok."

"Baguslah."

"Nah, ayo naik. Kita harus pulang sekarang."

.

.

{o}

.

.

"Do Kyungsoo, bisakah kau membawa buku-buku ini ke ruang guru? Aku ada urusan." Pinta Kwon Seonsaengnim seusai pelajaran. Menjadi anak emas guru memang merepotkan. Tetapi Kyungsoo adalah anak baik yang berbakti, jadi dia mengiyakan dan mengangkat buku-buku berisi tugas mereka siang itu. Ia ingin meminta Chanyeol dan Jongin untuk membantunya tetapi Chanyeol tidak ada di kelas, sementara Jongin tertidur pulas di mejanya. Kyungsoo tidak mau menggangu Jongin. Akhirnya ia ke ruang guru sendirian.

.

.

"Oi Kyungsoo!" Sebuah suara memanggil Kyungsoo saat ia baru saja keluar dari ruang guru. Dia menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan Joonmyun melambai sambil berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Hai Oppa." Sapanya.

"Hai. Errr... Kyungsoo? aku boleh minta tolong tidak?" Ujar Joonmyun to the point. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Joonmyun tidak pernah berubah, tidak pernah basa-basi.

"Tentu saja Oppa. Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Errr... jadi begini, aku adalah ketua pelaksana untuk festival sekolah dari Chess Club, kau tahulah, yang mengurusi stand dan semacamnya. Aku ingin berbicara langsung dengan ketua OSIS kita tentang beberapa hal tapi aku tidak tahu siapa ketua OSIS disini." Jelas Joonmyun.

Kyungsoo agak terkejut dengan pernyataan Joonmyun. Dia belum lama pindah ke sekolah ini dan sudah dipercaya menjadi ketua pelaksana sebuah acara? Wow. "Kau dipercaya menjadi ketua pelaksana?"

"Humm, karena sisanya adalah... well, kau tahulah bagaimana anggota Chess Club. Kalau saja aku tidak benar-benar mencintai catur aku tidak akan mengikuti ekskul ini." Yah, itu masuk akal. Chess Club penuh dengan anak-anak cerdas yang introvert dan acuh.

"Well, aku tidak kenal dengan ketua OSIS tapi aku punya teman yang merupakan anggota OSIS. Ayo kuantar kekelasnya." Sahut Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan Joonmyun ke lantai tiga. Ke kelas tujuan mereka.

Sesampainya disana, Kyungsoo melongok ke dalam untuk mencari orang yang dicarinya.

"Ah, Yixing unnie!" Panggilnya saat ia menemukan Yixing yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di atas meja. Disamping si juara umum Kim Minseok.

"Oh, hey. Kyungsoo. Ada apa?" Sapa Yixing sambil menghampiri Kyungsoo didepan pintu kelasnya.

"Err... temanku ini butuh bantuan." Joonmyun meringis saat mendengar kata 'teman' tetapi Kyungsoo tidak sadar. Kasihan.

"Oh, hello there, aku Zhang Yixing, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Sapa Yixing lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut Joonmyun dengan sopan.

"Aku Kim Joo-" Joonmyun baru ingin memperkenalkan diri. Tetapi ia membuat kesalahan besar dengan mendongak dan melihat wajah Zhang Yixing. Karena dia tidak memperhatikan sebelumnya, jadi ia pikir Zhang Yixing ini adalah anggota OSIS yang membosankan dan kutu buku. Tetapi wanita yang berdiri didepannya ini sama sekali tidak terlihat membosankan dan kutu buku.

.

.

Zhang Yixing terlalu cantik dan modis untuk jadi kutu buku, senyumnya cemerlang dengan lesung pipi yang membuat wajah cantiknya semakin menggemaskan, sinar matanya terlihat cerdas sekaligus jenaka disaat bersamaan, gayanya terlihat feminin sekaligus cuek. Dan kalau ini sebuah anime Jepang, kau bisa melihat pupil mata Joonmyun telah berubah menjadi bentuk hati.

.

.

Kim Joonmyun telah terpesona oleh Zhang Yixing.

.

.

Dan pria pirang itu jelas lupa kalau ada Kyungsoo disampingnya. Gadis yang sebelumnya adalah ratu di hati Joonmyun, gadis yang membuatnya memaksa sang ayah untuk pulang ke Korea Selatan secepatnya, gadis yang tadinya adalah persamaan dari kata cinta di hati Joonmyun.

.

.

Gadis yang kini terlempar dari posisinya oleh seseorang yang baru saja ia temui.

.

.

"Kim Joo siapa?" Tanya Yixing bingung. Karena Joonmyun tidak menyebutkan namanya dengan benar dan malah melongo seperti orang yang melihat cupcake lezat setinggi dua meter.

"Ah maaf. Aku Kim Joonmyun. Senang bertemu denganmu." Lanjut Joonmyun dengan percaya diri setelah menutup mulutnya. Dan pria itu menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya. Membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil. Oooh, cerita cinta segitiga yang menyenangkan yang penuh skandal, pikir Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Dan kau menemuiku karena?"

"Aku ingin menemui ketua OSIS. Kalau boleh. Sayangnya aku tidak tahu siapa ketua OSIS disekolah ini dan Kyungsoo bilang kau mungkin bisa membantuku."

"Tentu saja! Aku juga ingin menemui ketua OSIS sebenarnya. Kita bisa pergi ke ruang OSIS sekarang. Kyungsoo-ya, kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu sendiri, kan?"

"Tentu unnie." Jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum berbentuk hati. Membuat Joonmyun sadar lagi akan kehadirannya. "Sampai jumpa!"

.

.

Ah, sekarang Joonmyun galau.

.

.

Dia terpesona oleh Yixing, tetapi apa semudah itu melupakan Kyungsoo? Dia bingung.

.

.

"Mari Joonmyun-ssi." Ajak Yixing pada Joonmyun. Sementara Kyungsoo berlari kecil ke arah lain dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Joonmyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti Yixing. Mereka berjalan dalam diam sebelum akhirnya sampai ke depan ruangan yang berplat "STUDENT COUNCIL OFFICE"

Yixing membuka pintu dan terlihatlah seorang murid tingkat tiga -seperti Joonmyun dan Yixing- yang sedang duduk santai di kursi kebesaran ketua OSIS yang berada diujung meja sambil membuka-buka sesuatu yang terlihat seperti proposal. Dia pasti ketua OSISnya, pikir Joonmyun. Disampingnya duduk seorang pria berkacamata yang sedang mencatat sesuatu di papan jalan. Dan dia pasti semacam asistennya, pikir Joonmyun lagi.

"Hai Donghae, sudah makan siang?" Sapa Yixing.

Pria yang duduk di kursi kebesaran itu mendongak dan menghembuskan napas. "Xing, sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu untuk memanggilku 'Oppa'?"

Si pria kacamata yang duduk disampingnya ikut mendongak, dan melihat Yixing, pria itu memutuskan untuk pergi setelah berpamitan dengan sopan.

Joonmyun menyadari fakta kalau wajah Yixing dan Donghae terlihat mirip. Mungkin mereka kakak-beradik? Tetapi kenapa Yixing menolak untuk memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan 'Oppa'? Atau mungkin mereka kembar, mengingat mereka sama-sama berada di tingkat tiga? Pikir Joonmyun lagi. Ah, pria ini terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Tidak mau, lagipula kita sebaya, sayang." Ujar Yixing sambil mengecup pipi Donghae. Pria itu hanya menghela napas lagi. Tetapi kemudian menyadari kehadiran Joonmyun didepan pintu.

"Halo, dan kau adalah...?" Sapa pria itu ramah. Joonmyun masih terlalu bingung untuk menerima fakta kalau Yixing baru saja mengecup pipi Donghae. Mereka ini bukannya kakak beradik?

"Dia Kim Joonmyun. Dia bilang dia ada urusan denganmu." Jelas Yixing pada Donghae sebelum akhirnya menoleh kearah Joonmyun dan tersenyum manis. "Joonmyun-ssi. Kenalkan, ini Lee Donghae. Ketua OSISnya."

"Halo, Donghae-ssi. Aku disini untuk mendiskusikan beberapa hal mengenai stand Chess Club saat festival sekolah nanti."

"Ah ya, aku baru saja ingin menanyakan pada ketua pelaksananya." Sahut Donghae ramah. Joonmyun tersenyum. Pria ini lumayan oke, putusnya. Tetapi dia masih penasaran dengan hubungannya dengan Yixing.

"Kalian kakak-beradik ya? Wajah kalian mirip sekali."

Donghae tersenyum dengan ekspresi terhibur sementara Yixing terkekeh.

"Kami bukan kakak beradik. Yah, banyak yang bilang kami mirip. Bahkan kami pernah dikira _incest_." Jawab Yixing dengan pandangan menerawang

.

.

Hah? _Incest_?

.

.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Joonmyun lagi.

"Yep, saat kami kencan orang-orang pasti berpikir kami adalah kakak beradik yang terlibat hubungan cinta terlarang." Timpal Donghae sambil menatap Yixing.

"Kencan?" Gumam Joonmyun. Pria ini masih bingung dengan informasi yang dua orang ini berikan.

Yixing tersenyum melihat Joonmyun yang tampak belum mengerti juga. "Iya kencan. Kami ini sepasang kekasih, Joonmyun-ssi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **

.

.

Hello everyone!

Apa kabar? Sorry for the long wait ya... Karena selain WB aku juga ditumpahi (?) tugas-tugas oleh guru-guruku tersayang. Intinya aku berharap chapter ini memuaskan dan gak boring (walaupun sebenarnya aku ngerasa rada bored pas baca tapi this is all i could offer).

Ohiya say hello to Sulay! Say hello juga sama pacarnya Yixing, Lee Donghae.

Kenapa Yixing ga dibikin single aja biar gampang? Karena aku iseng. Udah. Gaada alasan lain kok muehehe.

Dan maaf juga karena belum bisa bales review due to assignments and things i need to deal with. Walaupun belum dibales, tapi aku selalu baca ulang review kok apalagi kalau lagi gaada kerjaan. You wouldn't know how much a nice words and motivating review could do to an author's day until you became an author yourself.

Sooo... can i ask for a review? ^^

P.S : Seharusnya aku packing karena aku bakal Goes To Campus senin besok, AND I'M SUPER EXCITED at the prospect of a full week in out of town with my friends and classmates. Jadi ke kampusnya cuma bonus. hehe.

P.S.S: SOWK IS COMING SOON! GAISSS GAISSSSS WU YIFAN IN THE BIG SCREEN HOLY MOTHER OF KIMCHI ITS EVEN AIRED IN THE USA IM SO PROUD OF MY BAE

P.S.S.S: I should stop talking right now. I'm so sorry for my incoherency and i'll see you in the next chapter^^


	10. Chapter 9

Chasing After You

CAST : EXO MEMBER

Pairings : Kaisoo, Hunhan, Taoris, Baekyeol, Sulay, Chenmin

Copyright © 2015 ladywufan

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Genre : High School!AU, Romance, Fluff

**Desclaimer : ****I own nothing but plot****. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter 9_

.

.

Oh

.

.

.

Ternyata pasangan kekasih...

.

.

.

Joonmyun menghela napas. "Oh."

Sementara itu, kedua manusia diujung sana tampaknya tidak menyadari raut kecewa yang terpampang jelas di wajah Joonmyun.

Yah... Patah hati, dong? Pikir Joonmyun nelangsa. Padahal dia bermaksud untuk menjadikan Yixing sebagai tambatan hatinya yang baru karena dia sudah mulai sebal dekat-dekat Kyungsoo karena ada bocah ingusan yang selalu menjadi ekornya. Bukannya Joonmyun takut, hanya saja dia malas berurusan dengan anak kecil. Tapi kalau ternyata Yixing sudah punya pacar, berarti dia harus mundur dan mengejar Kyungsoo saja yang masih lajang. Masa iya merebut pacar orang? Tidak etis, kalau kata Otou-san nya.

"Eh iya, silahkan duduk, Joonmyun-ssi. Aku akan membuatkan minuman."

Joonmyun hanya mengangguk tak bersemangat.

.

.

{o}

.

.

Kris selalu suka latihan basket kapanpun dia sempat. Seperti siang ini contohnya. Saat teman-temannya yang lain sedang sibuk makan siang dan berleha-leha di kelas, Kris lebih memilih berganti baju basket dan latihan basket dengan William Chan, teman satu tim basketnya. Setelah latihan, biasanya ia akan jadi sangat kelaparan dan dia akan berlari ke kantin untuk mengunyah makanan apapun yang tersedia. Dan hari ini bukan pengecualian. Selepas latihan singkat tapi melelahkan bersama William, Kris langsung pamit dengan membawa bola basket kesayangannya dan berlari kecil ke arah kafetaria karena cacing-cacing diperutnya sudah meraung-raung minta makan.

"Oi, Jongdae." Panggil Kris saat berpapasan dengan Jongdae di koridor. Lelaki bersuara emas itu menoleh, "Hai hyung. Mau kemana?"

"Kafetaria. Mau ikut?" ajak Kris. Jongdae mengangguk "Aku juga mau kesana kok."

"Kok jalan sendirian, sih? Tak punya pacar, ya?" Goda Kris lagi sambil menyikut rusuk Jongdae. Membuat pria yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu mendengus sebal.

"Ngaca dong, hyung."

"Bercanda kok bercanda... sensitif sekali, sih." Sahut Kris sambil tergelak sementara yang diledeki hanya merengut seperti sapi betina yang tidak mau diperah. Tanpa terasa mereka sampai di kafetaria dan belum apa-apa Kris sudah menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang ke tangan Jongdae. "Bibimbab dan Iced Tea. Thanks, Jongdae." Ujarnya santai sambil berjalan terus dan mencari meja kosong. Meninggalkan Jongdae yang misuh-misuh karena harus jadi tukang suruh hyungnya yang semena-mena itu.

Kris sedang mencari-cari meja kosong untuk ia dan Jongdae duduki saat matanya menangkap sesosok perempuan yang sedang duduk sendirian dan berkutat dengan soal-soal hitungan. Teman sekelasnya yang sering ditatapi dengan tatapan penuh damba oleh Kim Jongdae saat pria itu berpikir kalau tidak ada yang melihat. Sebuah senyum jahil kemudian terpampang di wajah Kris.

"Hai Minseok." Sapanya pada Gadis berpipi gempal itu mendongak dan tersenyum. "Hai Kris. Sendirian?"

"Tidak, aku bersama temanku. Kim Jongdae, kau kenal?" Tanya Kris sambil menduduki bangku diseberang Minseok dan meletakkan bola basketnya di sebelahnya. Menyisakan tempat disamping Minseok untuk Jongdae. "Aku duduk disini, ya."

"Kim Jongdae? Kurasa aku pernah mendengar namanya... tapi dimana?" gumam Minseok. Seketika Kris merasa kasihan dengan Jongdae._ His senpai doesn't even know him. How pitiful._

"Dia anggota klub vokal. Ituloh, yang suaranya melengking." Tambah Kris.

"OH! Perempuan yang matanya sipit itu ya? Namanya seperti nama laki-laki." Kata Minseok sambil memainkan pensilnya. Kris makin kasihan dengan Jongdae.

"Hyung, ini makananmu. You're such a big bully you know that? I didn't eve–" Kata-kata Jongdae terputus saat menyadari siapa gadis yang duduk diseberang hyungnya. Mata Jongdae membesar. Karena gugup, ia malah menyenggol Iced Tea milik Kris yang kemudian menumpahi kertas-kertas yang berisi soal-soal yang sedang Minseok kerjakan. Jongdae panik. Kris menghela napas.

"Astaga, sunbaenim, maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh! Aku akan membantumu mengerjakan ulang ini semua, astaga maafkan aku, sunbaenim!" Ujar Jongdae dengan cepat sambil buru-buru membersihkan kertas Minseok. Tidak ada gunanya, kertasnya basah semua dan tulisan Minseok luntur. Jongdae sudah memepersiapkan diri untuk omelan dan ceramah panjang dari Minseok, tetapi Minseok malah tertawa.

"Oh, ini yang namanya Kim Jongdae? Ah, ya. Aku mengenalinya, Kris. Halo! Kenalkan, aku Kim Minseok. Daripada berdiri sambil mencoba menyelamatkan sesuatu yang tidak tertolong, lebih baik kau duduk disampingku. Well, karena bangku yang satu lagi sudah diduduki oleh bola basket Kris, tentu saja." Ujar Minseok ceria. Jongdae hanya berkedip beberapa kali kemudian berjalan pelan ke bangku di samping Minseok.

"Sunbaenim tertawa? Bukannya sunbaenim seharusnya marah padaku? Aku menghancurkan tugas sunbaenim, lho. Seharusnya aku dimarahi." Jawab Jongdae dengan dungu. Minseok menatapnya bingung.

"Tugas? Tugas apa?"

Sekarang giliran Jongdae yang bingung.

"Tugas matematika yang tadi terkena tumpahan air. Itu tugas matematika, kan? Atau tugas fisika? Apapun itu, aku bersedia membantu sunbaenim mengerjakan ulang."

Minseok tertawa lagi. Kris dan Jongdae hanya bertukar pandang tak mengerti. "Astaga, Jongdae! Itu bukan tugas. Aku sedang bosan karena tidak ada kerjaan jadi aku mengerjakan soal-soal latihan yang kubuat sendiri untuk mengisi waktu. Kau tak perlu khawatir, oke?"

Jongdae ingin berteriak bahagia karena Minseok memanggil namanya seolah mereka kenal dekat tapi ia ingin menggaruk meja karena, orang gila mana yang mengerjakan soal latihan dalam waktu senggang?! Tak jauh diseberangnya Kris juga sedang memikirkan hal yang sama. Dia tahu betul teman sekelasnya itu memang jenius, tetapi tidak tahu kalau levelnya sampai seekstrim ini.

"S-sunbae serius?"

"Serius. Kenapa kau berpikir aku tidak serius?" Sahut Minseok main-main. Kris menonton interaksi dua temannya dengan penuh minat sambil menyuap sesendok penuh bibimbab. Sepertinya mereka berdua memang cocok. Melihat Minseok tampak senang menjahili Jongdae yang merupakan tukang menjahili orang. Kris bergidik membayangkan anak mereka berdua kalau mereka menikah suatu hari nanti. Anaknya pasti jenius tapi jahil, perpaduan yang... mengerikan.

"Lalu kertas-kertas ini, mau sunbaenim buang begitu saja?" Tanya Jongdae lagi.

Minseok mengertukan dahi. "Iyalah. Memangnya mau kuapakan lagi?"

"Oh."

"Hei, tadi kau memanggilku apa?" Ujar Minseok tiba-tiba. Membuat Jongdae sedikit terlonjak dari kursinya.

"Uh... Minseok sunbaenim?" Jawab Jongdae ragu.

Kilatan jahil kembali terlihat di mata Minseok. Jongdae menelan ludah. "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu memanggilku sunbaenim?"

"Eh?!"

"Aku maunya dipanggil 'noona'. Kalau kau memanggilku noona aku janji kita akan berteman baik."

"Baiklah noona."

Lagi, Kris memandangi mereka dengan penuh minat sambil menjejalkan lebih banyak bibimbab ke mulutnya. Dan melupakan fakta bahwa mereka berdua sama sekali tidak sadar dengan keberadaan Kris.

.

.

{o}

.

.

Suara bel yang berbunyi nyaring di seluruh penjuru Jeongsuk High mengindikasikan berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar. Heo seonsaengnim tidak datang ke kelas Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol dengan alasan sakit, jadi barang-barang mereka sudah rapi sejak tadi sehingga pada waktunya pulang mereka tinggal langsung jalan. Dan Jongin sudah seenaknya merangkul Kyungsoo untuk pulang tetapi mereka dicegat di pintu kelas. Oleh Byun Baekhyun.

"Hai, Baek. Mencari Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa aku harus mencari Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya balik sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Karena Chanyeol pacarmu?" Timpal Jongin lagi dengan nada bertanya.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku harus terus-terusan dekat dengannya kan?"

"Kok kita jadi saling tanya begini?"

"Sudahlah, apapun itu. Aku datang mencari Kyungsoo." Kata Baekhyun sambil melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Kyungsoo dan secara efektif melepaskan rangkulan Jongin.

"Aku? Memangnya ada apa?" Sahut Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ada latihan paduan suara, manisku. Dadah Jongin, sampaikan salamku pada Chanyeol ya!" Jawab Baekhyun sambil berlalu dengan Kyungsoo di gandengannya. Tak lupa juga untuk menoleh dan melambai pada Jongin yang menatapnya bingung.

"Oh, kita ada paduan suara? Untuk apa? Festival musim dingin, ya?"

"Yup, tebak apa? Kita akan menyanyi sebagai trio!" Kata Baekhyun antusias

"Oh ya? Tumben sekali. Who's the unfortunate soul that will perform with us?" Tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

"Kim Jongdae. The one and only." Gumam Baekhyun antusias bertepatan dengan tibanya mereka di depan ruang paduan suara.

"Hai Kyungsoo, Baekhyun!" Sapa Jongdae riang. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melambai ringan sambil menghampiri Jongdae dan duduk didepannya. Sementara Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk di kursi piano. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruang paduan suara selain mereka bertiga. "Hai Jongdae. You look utterly happy, i wonder why is that."

Jongdae nyengir. "Senpai just noticed me."

"Senpai-mu yang mana lagi, Jongdae?"

"Kim Minseok."

"Teman sekelasnya Kris sunbae? Adiknya Kim Sohee?" Tanya Baekhyun mengonfirmasi. Cengiran Jongdae bertambah lebar.

"And how exactly she noticed you?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongdae menceritakan kronologi kejadian memalukan dimana dia menumpahkan minuman ke kertas-kertas milik Kim Minseok dan bagaimana Minseok menggodanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Minseok sunbaenim orangnya jahil." Gumam Baekhyun. Jongdae mendengus "Kau bicara seolah-olah kau kenal dengannya."

"Heh, meremehkan! Waktu acara camping tahun lalu aku setenda denganya, tahu." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mendelik. Merasa kalau mereka bisa beradu mulut sebentar lagi, Kyungsoo buru-buru menengahi.

"Jadi, lagu apa yang akan kita bawakan, teman-teman?"

Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang sedang saling mendelik pun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo.

"Judul lagunya Miracles In December." Jawab Baekhyun sementara Jongdae membagikan lembaran yang berisi lirik kepada mereka berdua.

"Liriknya, menyentuh." gumam Kyungsoo alakadarnya.

"Kita akan tampil saat penutupan festival jam 7 malam. Jadi kita masih punya banyak waktu latihan."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai latihan sekarang?" Usul Baekhyun. Dua temannya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Latihan selesai dua jam kemudian. Baekhyun dan Jongdae pamit pulang karena kelas mereka memiliki paper yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Jadilah Kyungsoo pulang sendiri karena arah rumah duo berisik itu berlawanan dengannya.

"Kyungsoo, kau baru pulang?" sapa sebuah suara. Kyungsoo menoleh dan menemukan Joonmyun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ya, latihan menyanyi. Oppa sendiri?" Jawab gadis itu heran.

"Ah, aku sedang merevisi proyek klub kami untuk festival musim dingin mendatang." Sahut Joonmyun enteng. Festival musim dingin yang rutin diadakan sekolah mereka setiap tahunnya berisi sejumlah pertandingan olahraga antar kelas, acara pertunjukkan dari klub seni, dan stand-stand makanan dan hiburan dari berbagai klub atau ekskul. Pada dasarnya, festival musim dingin berarti 'dua hari penuh bersenang-senang sebelum libur musim dingin.'

"Ohya? Chess club akan membuka stand apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo seraya mereka berjalan menuju gerbang. Joonmyun mengangkat bahu. "Stand Bubble Tea." jawab Joonmyun asal. Tapi kemudian pria itu nyengir seakan teringat sesuatu.

"Kyung, Sabtu besok temani aku survey harga, ya? " Tawar Joonmyun.

"Eh? Sabtu besok? Aku tidak tahu, oppa." Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya. Ia teringat Jongin. Biasanya sabtu dan minggu Jongin akan bermalas-malasan di rumah Kyungsoo, kadang ia malah membawa teman-temannya untuk merampok makanan.

"Ayolah, kita belum pernah dapat kesempatan ngobrol sejak aku pulang dari Jepang." Rayu Joonmyun lagi.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Baiklah, oppa."

"Great! Kujemput jam 10 ya?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Joonmyun baru mau menawarkan Kyungsoo untuk pulang dengannya ketika ponselnya berdering. Otou-san nya menelepon.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Bocah tengik, kau dimana? Pulang sekarang, Okaa-san mencarimu." Titah Kim Siwon. Joonmyun hanya bisa mengiyakan kemudian menutup telepon.

"Aku pulang ya, oppa. See ya." Pamit Kyungsoo kemudian berlalu. Joonmyun menatapnya miris.

Yah, setidaknya aku bisa 'kencan' dengannya sabtu besok."

.

.

{o}

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki rumahnya dengan gontai. Latihan tadi cukup menguras energi, belum lagi hari ini dia harus berdesak-desakan di bus karena Jongin sudah pulang sejak tadi. Ah, Kyungsoo sudah lupa rasanya berjejalan di bus karena sekarang Jongin selalu siap sedia mengantarnya kemanapun dia pergi. Padahal dulu, Kyungsoo kemana-mana selalu naik bus. Kyungsoo segera mencharge ponselnya yang mati kemudian menyalakannya.

34 Missed Calls from Jongin

Kyungsoo memang men-silent ponselnya karena ia tahu Jongin pasti akan mencoba menelepon saat ia latihan. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak berpikir kalau Jongin akan segigih ini. Mungkin ada yang penting, pikir Kyungsoo. Maka gadis bermata bulat itu menelepon Jongin balik sekarang.

"Hal—"

"Oi, kau dari mana saja sih? Kok tidak bisa ditelepon? Sekarang kau dimana?"

"Aku sudah dirumah. Ponselnya ku silent, tapi ternyata habis batere, makanya mati."

"Aish, aku mau menjemputmu tadinya. Kenapa tidak telepon aku saat sudah selesai?"

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau ponselku mati."

"Kau ini tau power bank tidak?"

"Aku tidak punya power bank."

"Heish. Besok kuberi power bank. Supaya kau tidak bikin orang khawatir seperti tadi."

Dan Jongin menutup teleponnya begitu saja. Kyungsoo mencibir. _What a way to sound like a spoiled brat._

.

.

{o}

.

.

"Nih." Jongin menyodorkan sebuah benda persegi panjang bergambar Pororo dan teman-temannya dengan kabel putih yang menancap di ujungnya pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja duduk dikelas.

"Ini apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak fokus. Gambar Pororo pada benda itu mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo sepenuhnya.

"Power bank." Kyungsoo mendongak untuk menatap Jongin. "Jadi kau serius saat kau bilang mau memberiku power bank?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya acuh sambil menggoyang-goyangkan power bank ditangannya didepan Kyungsoo. Karena dari tadi Kyungsoo hanya memelototi power bank itu bukannya mengambilnya. "Aku selalu serius kok. Kau saja yang menganggapku tidak serius."

Kyungsoo meringis mendengar pernyataan Jongin tapi kemudian mengambil power bank itu juga. "Terima kasih. Kalau gambarnya bukan Pororo pasti tidak akan kuambil. Aku kan bisa beli sendiri."

"Justru karena aku tahu kau tidak akan terima kalau bukan bergambar Pororo, makanya aku belikan yang Pororo." Ujar Jongin kemudian mengusir Suzy yang baru mau duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa kau mengusir Suzy? Ini tempat duduknya, tahu."

"Karena aku mau duduk disini. Lagipula dia pasti ingin mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Ohiya, PR Bahasa Jepang-ku belum selesai, bantu aku dong."

"Astaga Jongin, Bahasa Jepang mulai sebentar lagi!" Lengking Kyungsoo.

"Makanya bantu aku." Ujar Jongin sambil nyengir. Jongin kemudian mengeluarkan buku tulis Bahasa Jepangnya dari dalam ransel biru yang sedari tadi masih bertengger di punggungnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela napas.

.

.

{o}

.

.

Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Chanyeol berjalan ke kafetaria dengan gontai. Mereka lelah, lapar, dan mengantuk. Tapi mereka lebih lapar ketimbang lelah dan mengantuk, makanya mereka memutuskan untuk ke kafetaria. Sesampainya disana, Jongin dan Chanyeol langsung ke konter makanan sementara Kyungsoo yang membawa bekal, langsung berjalan kearah barat daya karena ia melihat kepala Kris yang menonjol.

"Hai." sapa Kyungsoo seadanya lalu membuka bekalnya untuk mulai makan. Mereka semua membalas sapaan Kyungsoo. Kris dan Tao duduk bersebelahan, tapi tampaknya saling membuang muka malu-malu, Baekhyun sedang makan sedikit demi sedikit, Sehun tampaknya sedang chatting dengan seseorang sambil menyeruput susu, Yixing dan Jongdae tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Dimana Yixing unnie dan Jongdae?" Tanya Kyungsoo kepada entah siapa.

"Yixing sedang ke ruang osis karena ponselnya tertinggal, tapi dia akan kembali kesini. Kalau Jongdae…" Jawab Kris ambigu.

"Coba lihat meja dibelakangku, Soo." Lanjut Sehun tanpa mendongak dari ponselnya. Kyungsoo menurut.

Dibelakang Sehun ada meja yang diisi dengan Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok. Minseok sedang makan bakpao dan Jongdae terlihat gugup sambil beberapa kali mencuri pandang kearah Minseok.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat Jongdae maka ia buru-buru berpaling.

Chanyeol dan Jongin akhirnya datang juga. Chanyeol segera duduk disamping Baekhyun sementara Jongin disamping Kyungsoo. Jongin dan Chanyeol yang melihat Kyungsoo terkikik genit pun menaikkan alis.

"Kyungsoo kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya nyengir dan menunjuk meja di belakang Sehun. Chanyeol dan Jongin bengong.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Chanyeol dan Jongin memekik tertahan bersamaan. Tidak percaya kalau teman mereka yang paling hopeless itu ternyata berani untuk membuat inisiatif.

"Mereka bertemu karena aku." Ujar Kris bangga. Menyadari tatapan teman-temannya, Kris menjelaskan kronologi kejadian kemarin siang. Dan bagaimana dia diabaikan oleh dua orang yang sekarang sedang berbagi bakpao tak jauh dari mereka.

.

.

Sementara itu…

.

.

Yixing berjalan riang kearah ruang osis untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal. Yixing tidak bisa hidup tanpa ponselnya. Semua catatan penting, jadwal, dan pengingatnya ada di ponselnya. Yixing itu pelupa, makanya dia butuh asisten tanggap, yaitu ponselnya. Begitu sampai didepan ruang osis, dia mendengar suara tawa genit dan erangan yang seharusnya tidak terdengar di sekolah.

_Stupid teenager and their stupid hormones_. Pikir Yixing jijik. Dia membuat catatan dalam hati untuk mengadukan ini kepada Donghae nanti, saat ini dia sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk melabrak pelaku tindak asusila di sekolah.

Tunggu, aku tidak bisa mengadu tanpa bukti. Pikir Yixing lagi. Dia tidak punya ponselnya saat ini, dia butuh seseorang dengan kamera atau ponsel ditangannya agar Donghae bisa percaya.

Yixing celingukan. Dan dia menemukan sosok manusia yang ia yakin mau membantunya. Kim Joonmyun. Yixing dengar Joonmyun itu kaya, hartanya melimpah, pasti dia punya ponsel canggih dengan kamera ber-resolusi tinggi.

"Eh, Joonmyun." Panggil Yixing tanpa repot-repot menambahkan panggilan formal dibelakang nama Joonmyun. Dasar gadis sembrono. Yang dipanggil menoleh sambil menatapnya dungu.

"Kau memanggilku, Yixing-ssi?"

"Iya. Kemari dulu, sebentar."

Joonmyun menurut kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kau dengar suara didalam?" Joonmyun mengangguk. Kecerdasan Joonmyun selalu menurun drastis kalau sedang dekat-dekat gadis cantik. "Aku tidak mau ada siswa siswi yang berbuat asusila di sekolah. Aku akan mengadukan mereka, tapi aku butuh bukti. Kau punya ponsel?"

Joonmyun mengangguk lagi kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel layar sentuh berwarna putih keluaran perusahaan bernama buah.

"Nah, aku mau kau memfoto oknum perbuatan asusila ini saat aku membuka pintu, siap?"

Joonmyun mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya dan mempersiapkan kameranya. Yixing membuka pintu dengan suara yang begitu berisik sehingga siswa dan siswi yang berada didalamnya terlonjak dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Ralat, bukan siswa dan siswi, tapi siswa dan siswa.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang berikutnya terdengar adalah lengkingan legendaris milik Zhang Yixing yang hanya keluar dalam bulan biru.

.

.

.

Jelas gadis itu histeris. Karena ia menemukan Lee Donghae sedang berciuman panas dengan Lee Hyukjae dan tampaknya sedang membuka kancing-kancing dari kemeja seragam si penari tersebut.

.

.

.

Joonmyun yang tadinya lesu jadi bersemangat memfoto mereka dari berbagai _angle_. Suara jepretan kameranya tidak kenal lelah.

Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae nampaknya _shock_ sampai mereka membeku di tempat.

Sementara Yixing tampaknya hampir semaput.

.

.

Oh, astaga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Holla, people! Lama tak jumpa! Hihihi (giggling shamelessly)

Anyways, apa kabar? Gimana, feels fangirlnya? Lagi berbunga bunga ya? Sama, aku juga. Makanya update.

Ini ngebut ngerjainnya karena aku gaenak udah bikin kalian nunggu lama tanpa kabar. Ini juga udah aku panjangin kok, semoga puas yaaa ;D. Kayaknya sih aku udah mulai sembuh dari WB. Kayaknya.

Lagipula kan udah jaman libur nih, aku pasti usahain untuk nulis kok. Dan mungkin beberapa oneshoot akan kurampungkan, so, stay tuned! Aku juga baru bikin ig loh, kenalan sama aku yuk^^ *senyum lebar sambil nawarin permen*

Ohiya gimana raportnya (iya ini pertanyaan buat kalian yang masih sekolah)? Naik kelas kan? Naik dong?! Aku juga naik kok. Naik kelas duabelas tapi *nangis*

Dan selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan! Aku minta mohon maaf lahir batin ya guysss =D

Aku butuh feedback nih, gimana? Ada typo yang mengganggu? Ada kata kata yang ga sreg? Gimana kaisoonya?

Aku tunggu reviewnya ya^^.

**P.S: **Terharu bgt ffn ada appnya sekarang :'). Finally!


End file.
